Twinberry Shinigami
by YueShirosaki
Summary: A new Story begins. Hichigo & Ichigo step forward to a new chapter in their love life, with them becomming a part of the Gotei 13, but how will this affect their relationship? Yaoi Don't like? Don't Read!, some lemon, Hichi x Ichi, Rated MA / R-18; not for underage readers; Trilogy book 2
1. Chapter 1

Note: The story starts a few month after Hichigos powers got sealed in my FF 'Hollows Heartbeat'

"I don't like this."

Ichigo blinks at the sudden comment of the albino next to him.

"What?"

"Everything about these _Fullbringers_."

"So you don't want me to get my powers back, is that it?"

"No that's not. I think this matches to perfect. First you loose your powers and than like,- oh my god-, there are 6 people who _really_ want to help you and who _really_ want to get rid of their powers."

"Sometimes there are miracles."

"Your whole life would be a miracle, if that would be the case. In my opinion there's someone behind the curtains. It's just like with that Aizen bastard."

Ichigo sighs and strokes trough his orange hair, leaning back against the sofas back.

"You should worry, when the time will be right for this. Now I'd like it if you'd be happy that I get my powers back."

One year later

"Hey Hichi. Shall we go and visit everyone over on Soul Society?"

The albino comes out of the kitchen, with a piece of toast in his mouth he mumbles.

"You can't wait to see them again, can you?"

Sparkling hazel eyes look at him from the living room.

He chuckles and swallows the last bit of the toast.

"Fine than. So we need to get to Urahara, right?"

"Yeah."

The two leave their bodies and head over to the shop of the ex-Shinigami.

Inside the little store Urahara greets them.

"Oh, what rare guests in my little shop. And what a surprising sight, to see you like this Kurosaki-kun. How did you get your powers back, if I may ask."

"That's nothing of your concern, right now. But would you please let us use your Senkaimon. I want to know what happened in Soul Society."

"Well, I guess i would have no choice either way. Follow me please."

Urahara opened the Gate and the two look alike went through it.

They left it, at the western Rukongai and headed straight for the Squads quarters.

During their walk, people who crossed their way used to stare at the two.

Ichigo and Hichigo reached the area in with the Gotei 13 had their quarters and Ichigo stopped as soon as they crossed the gate separating it from the Rukongai.

"Wait Hichigo. Lets go somewhere else first."

He waved the Hollow to follow him and shunpoed to the Kuchiki's manor.

Reaching the main entrance he tried to walk past the guards, but they stopped him.

"Who are you? What do you want here?"

Ichigo cleared his throat and answered.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo and this is Shirosaki Hichigo. We want to visit the head of the Kuchiki household and his sister."

"Your arrival will be delivered to them. Please wait here."

After some minutes the two were brought to a spacious room, next to the manors garden.

Ichigo remembered he stayed in this room after the winter war.

Fast steps closed up to them and an old and still familiar voice shouted.

"Ichigo! I can't believe it you really are it!"

"Yo. Rukia."

The raven girl now stood right in front of them.

Her eyes were sparkling and a big smile spread across her face.

"I don't get it how you managed this, but I am happy you're back."

A second person neared, more slowly but a high anticipation flowing from the steps.

Kuchiki Byakuya arrived at the scene.

"So you are a Shinigami once more, Kurosaki Ichigo. How did you get your powers back this time?"

"I got help from some guys, you know. I wont say any more. Byakuya, would you mind telling me instead what happened here?"

Rukia and her brother sat down before the two young men and Byakuya began talking.

"It hasn't changed much since the war has ended. Aizen was banished for 20.000 years and the 3rd, 5th and 9th Squad still are without a captain.

The captain Commander tried to force Abarai and Ikkaku to become captains for the Squads, but they refuse."

"And there's no one else for this job? What's with Hinamori? Did she survive the attack of Toshiro. And she was the Vice of the 5th Squad, wasn't she?"

"The girl survived indeed. But she put down her duty as second in command. So the 5th Squad is without any lead in the moment."

There spread a deadly silence after Byakuya ended his report.

Until Hichigo sighs declaring.

"Haah, looks like your hero got his powers back just due the right time, ne? I guess when the old geezer Yamamoto hears Ichigo came back to the Shinigami he will come to him on his knees, begging him to be the captain of one of these Squads."

Rukia frowned and glared at the Hollow.

"Though I don't like the choice of your words, you'll may be right. Nii-sama will tell the Captain Commander about your visit. So Ichigo you should think about this. It would be a great honor to become a captain, without ever belonging to one of the Squads."

Ichigo closed his eyes and leaned back thinking about it.

"Na, even if he asks me, right now I would refuse."

"Why Ichigo?"

"Because I have a life on the other side. And in this life I want to finish High School first. It's just half a year though you should be ok with that."

The four discussed about the theme for some time on, until Ichigo said he wanted to visit some more people and maybe fight the one or other of them.

And he did. In the 11th Squads dojo he fought Kenpachi until they blew the place up, changing the location outside than. The fight ended in a tie, so they decided they'd do a rematch someday.

When the day turned to it's end Ichigo and Hichigo left Soul Society again, promising they take care of Karakura town.

While they walked through the Precipice World Ichigo brightly smiled all over his face.

Hichigo who noticed the high spirit of his love chuckled.

"I really thought you'd keep your gloomy face like forever. I'm happy you smile again."

Chapter 1

End


	2. Chapter 2

A month before Ichigo would be finished with High school

"So Soul Society hasn't asked you about becoming captain until now. Do you think they'll ever do?"

Hichigo asked lying in bed next to the young man.

"Ah. I thought about that. You remember when we were at the Kuchiki's? I mean all Byakuya said was that I could be asked to take a job as captain, that it would be a honor for me and Soul Society either, because I saved them. What I want to say, he completely ignored you, even if you sat right next to me."

Ichigo turned over facing the albino and trying to read in his black and golden eyes.

"So you are trying to say they want you. And only you? Than what do you want to do?"

he asked calmly looking back.

"I'll see when they ask me, I think."

The Hollow couldn't help but snicker at the clueless expression Ichigo gave him in this moment.

He embraced the orange haired and gave him a gentle kiss on the temple.

Time went by and there still was no request from Soul Society, so the couple slowly began to forget about the discussion with Byakuya.

On the day of Ichigos graduation his family made a huge dinner party, inviting all of Ichigos friends as well as the Urahara crew and the Shinigami, closest to them.

It was a huge fest with lots of laughter, until Rukias mobile phone rang.

She looked at the received message and showed it to Renji.

Both frowned at the phone and looked at Ichigo who kicked his father in the face for some reason and Hichigo letting out a maniac like laughter at the sight.

The two Shinigami silently left the party and nobody noticed.

Ichigo went back to his lover after he decided his father had have enough.

He dropped on the sofa and kissed the still snickering albino.

"What's so funny?"

"Seeing how you kick your dads ass. Looks like fun."

"You may try it too anytime. He deserves it."

Ichigo looked around, it was late already so he didn't mind that some of the guests already went home.

He noticed Renji and Rukia were also missing and he thought it was odd that they didn't tell him when they left.

"You know where Rukia and Renji went?"

"Left few minutes ago. Seemed like Rukia got a message from above."

The hazel eyed let it go like that, deciding not to worry about it now.

After the party he said his goodbyes to the left guests and leaving together with a drunk Hichigo himself, thanking his family for the great party.

On the way to their apartment Hichigo mumbled, while being supported by Ichigo.

"Ya kno' ya dad sure kno's how ta thro' a party."

"Yeah. But did you need to join the drinking contest of Ikakku? Really."

"Ishigoo. Promis' me somethin'. Don' leave me 'ere alon' when the ol' geeza asks ya to make capt'n."

"You didn't need me to ask this."

Ichigo sighs.

"Come on now. I want to get home."

There (at home) Ichigo helped the albino undress and getting into the bed.

The next morning Hichigo woke up with a huge headache and alone in the bid sized bed.

Aspirin and a glass of water were placed on his bedside table.

He took the medicine and stood up to look for his love.

Ichigo wasn't in the apartment, just his body left behind in the living room.

'Is he out killing Hollows again?'

Hichigos stomach growled commanding him to go and get some food.

When he was eating his toast he noticed that he actually couldn't feel Ichigos reiatsu anywhere.

Just the moment he started to worry it reappeared right in the living room.

Hichigo went over there, his peace of toast hanging out of his mouth.

He took a bite and asked the young man who came out of a Senkaimon.

"What business did you have over there?"

Ichigo looked to the floor.

"The reason why Rukia and Renji left so suddenly, yesterday."

"This would be?"

"Yamamoto asked me. They made quite a scene. Everyone was there, to see what I would say."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

The toast in Hichigos mouth fell to the ground as the albino just stared unbelievingly at the orange haired.

"Nothing? What? How can you say nothing? I mean-"

"I said him I need to think about it. That I would need to accurate things here, because as a captain he surely wouldn't allow me to stay here. And than I asked him what he has planned about you."

"What did he say?"

"He wishes not for you to become one of the Gotei 13."

Ichigo looked up at the Hollow, who frowned.

"Still the 'he's a Hollow so our enemy' thing right? Well than I think I have to stay here, because I won't get back in your head ever again. Just in case of great danger, you hear me?"

Ichigo crooked a brow looking at his counterpart like he had some disease.

"You don't remember what you asked me yesterday on the way home?"

"Huh? I asked you something?"

Hichigo scratched on his neck, trying to remember.

"The only thing I remember is, that this bald head made a drinking contest."

"You were drunk. Doesn't matter. You asked me to not leave you and I won't."

"So you'll say no to the request?"

"No I give them a choice. Either way they let you come to the Gotei 13 with me or else they have to try and get along without me."

"When do you plan on telling them that?"

"Now. And you come with me."

They went back to Soul Society preparing for a long argument with the Captain Commander.

In the office of the old man they stood before him.

Yamamoto looked at the two.

"So you left half an hour ago and now you're already back. I assume with an answer, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Yes. I will take the captains seat when Hichigo will be my vice-captain. I can't find any reason to refuse my request, but if you still will refuse, well than you have to find someone else for the job."

Minutes of silence passed until the Captain Commander finally spoke.

"Why should a Hollow be allowed in the rows of the Shinigami. He's of our enemies kind."

"I have had enough of these arguments. He's indeed a Hollow, but you already have took care that he can't harm your little world. See the seal is still there and he hasn't complained once about it since he got used to it. So just answer me yes or no? Will you give him the seat as my second in command?"

"You take responsibility when anything goes wrong."

"I take that as agreement."

The two bowed before the Captain Commander and left to prepare their leave from the real world.

"This went a bit to smooth, in my opinion."

Hichigo declared.

"I know he wants to test you and me. He still can get rid of us when we get to uneasy."

The two look alike prepared their farewell of the living world for unknown time.

They said their farewells to Ichigos friends and his family, promising they would visit them time by time.

Ichigo asked his father to keep the apartment so they could let their bodies stay there.

"Come to think of it. What will happen to my body if I leave it like that. Though mine is a real one and I have never left it like this for a long time before. Kon had taken care if it when I would be away for some time."

The young man said to his double while they walked home, for maybe the last time in a couple of month or maybe years.

"What happens to the body when the person dies, Ichigo? It rots. So maybe you should prepare a fake funeral. Or perhaps the crazy-shopkeeper knows a way to conserve your body."

"Than lets go to him and ask him. I won't go to Soul Society before this isn't cleared."

They headed to the little shop of Urahara.

First because of the body thing and second because they remembered they should speak their thanks and farewells to the shop crew, just to be polite.

"Hello, hello my friends. How may I help you, due this hours."

"Ah, hi there, Urahara-san. Well, Hichigo and me will leave the living world, by time. So I came to worry about what will happen to my body, when I won't put Kon in charge of it. Can you do something, to keep it off rotting."

"I guess, when I change it's structure a bit so it will become like a gigai. But why do you leave, if I may ask?"

"Yamamoto asked me to become Captain and I agreed in case he let Hichigo be my Vice-Captain."

"Oh, congratulations to this you two. Now If you would please get out of your body, I'll finish it in about an hour. Do you want some tea meanwhile or do you want to fight a bit? You are free to use the area downstairs."

Hichigo smirked about the last suggestion.

"Oi, Ichigo I like the idea of a little fight. I want to see if you improved, due your training with the Fullbringers."

"I don't mind. Than lets go. But I warn you don't blow the place up."

"That's for you to say."

The two went into the spacious area under the shop.

They took places in front of each other and like reflections on a mirror they gripped their Zangetsu on their backs, swinging it in front of them and putting the hand of the left arm on the right, shouting "Bankai!" perfectly synced.

In a blink of an eye a black and a white Tensa clashed together and reiatsu oozed off the blades.

Due the first half of their fight they were equal, but soon Hichigos lack of reiatsu let him fall behind.

He stood about ten feet far away from Ichigo, heavily panting while blood ran from a head wound.

Suddenly Ichigo disappeared and reappeared right before the albino. He kicked the white replica off his feet and pointed the tip of his black sword at his throat.

"You lost."

Hichigo lay on the ground, the arms outstretched trying to catch his breath.

"Damn...I had no time...to react. You...improved. And the seal, really is annoying in a fight."

"Maybe we get Yamamoto to give you more access to your power, when we proved your worth for the Gotei 13. Come, give me your hand."

The orange haired helped his love to get on his feet again.

The two released their Bankai and put the huge Zangetsu's back to their backs.

Upstairs they had some tea, while Ururu took care of Hichigos cuts.

Half an hour later Urahara joined them with a big smile, hidden by his fan.

"Your body is upgraded. Congratulations Kurosaki-san, you are now the owner of the first

mod-real-body ever."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on I want to get back, we still have things to take care of."

Urahara didn't pull a face and just handed the body of Ichigo over.

"Here you go."

The young man got back into it.

"So, thanks. I'll come to visit you when I am around, the next time."

"I look forward to it."

So the second day of preparation ended.

In the morning of the third day they left to Soul Society to take their places in the Gotei 13.

Rukia came to escort them to the Captain Commanders office.

"Just one moment Rukia. We just put our bodies away."

The two went to the bedroom and lay down on the beds sheets.

Ichigo left first, using his badge and Hichigo left after he had corrected the position of Ichigos half-gigai.

"Ready to go."

Rukia opened the Senkaimon and they stepped into the Precipice World.

Chapter 2

End


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope you don't get impatient with waiting for the new chapters.

Anyway I have some hard times to make up any ideas to go on with the story.

Or I need to find a way how to write down a current idea.

Well I hope you like the following chapter and stay loyal readers.

Your

Shiro Yue

PS: Any idea of yours is thankfully accepted and may be put into this, or an other story, so you may write me the one or other. ^^

On their way to the 1st Squads office Ichigo asked Rukia.

"Do you know which Squad we will be signed to?"

"No. Even if, I wouldn't be allowed to tell you. Just be patient."

The two look alike sighed. Captain Commander Yamamoto made a big mystery about this.

When Ichigo and Hichigo got permission to enter the office, Rukia went back to her Squad.

"Welcome you two. I will bring you to your Squad now. There you will become your Captains Haori and the Vice-Captain Badge. Let's go."

While walking behind the old man Hichigo whispered to Ichigo.

"Hey, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Then ignore it. It can't be this bad."

They reached a Squads barrack. The members of the Squad were already waiting for their new Captain and 2nd in command. They had lined up on the left and right of the gates side.

"Welcome, Captain Commander." the whole group answered like from one mouth.

The old man walked past the men and turned around once he came to the end of the line.

"Now welcome your new Captain. 5th Squad Captain Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo walked into the gate, an almighty silence spreading for some seconds and then his Squad greeted him.

"Welcome, Kurosaki Taicho."

He walked past the men, looking at every single one of them, thinking that most of them must be much older than him, maybe hundreds of years.

It made him really feel like a little brat. But somehow great on the same time.

When he came to the end of the line, taking place next to Yamamoto he said.

"Thanks for your jovial welcomes. I promise to do my best as your captain."

The man to Ichigos right stepped in front of him, bending over and presenting him his Haori.

Ichigo took it and lightly bend to the young looking man, than he put the white mantle over his uniform.

When Ichigo was done Yamamoto spoke.

"If you would be so kind to announce your Vice-Captain, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Well, Yes. So please welcome your Vice-Captain. Shirosaki Hichigo."

Ah high tension spread, while the Squad members waited for Hichigo to arrive.

When he didn't appear after 3 minutes, Ichigo got angry.

"Hichigo, come out of your lair. You already ruined it."

The albino popped up next to Ichigo and the Captain Commander.

"Sorry. I was unsure how they would take it." he told below his breath.

Everyone's heads turned to him, as soon as they noticed his reiatsu.

Some of the men grabbed the hilt of their Zanpakuto, ready to attack.

Ichigo noticed this and lifted his hands to hold them back.

"Slow down, men. He's harmless. So, this is your Vice-Captain."

The orange head looked around, seeing displeased faces.

"I guess you need some time to swallow this. So go back to your business now. I have a dinner with all of you at 8 pm today, so we can get used to each other a bit."

The Squads members left, the one of them who gave Ichigo his Haori stayed behind for a minute.

He gave Hichigo his badge and bowed to him, heartily welcoming him to the Squad.

Hichigo put the Badge to his arm saying.

"I like the young one. He seems to be the only one who doesn't fear me."

"Maybe he will be of help to get through to the others. I smell hard times for you Hichi."

"Damn right."

In the evening the whole Squad had dinner in the Dojo.

Ichigo and Hichigo together sat on one of the large tables while their subordinates shared equally large ones with about 20 people each table.

The men silently ate the given food and started small talks about the day by time.

The whole Squad ignored the newcomers, or better said they ignored the Hollow of them.

When Ichigo thought enough was enough he raised his voice.

"Now men. I know most of you don't like the idea that Shirosaki-san became your 2nd in command.

But I'd like it if you would at least try to get along with him."

From the back rows Ichigo heard a comment sounding like 'the brat's possessed'.

'That's really enough.' the young man thought.

Hichigo looked at his love worriedly, because he was clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white and a vein pulsated on his temple.

Then from one second to the next the orange head exploded.

"So who was it that gave this comment right now? Stand up and say this again, so everyone can hear you clearly."

A man looking like he was about his goat-faced fathers age raised.

"I said that this Hollow possessed you. Brat."

Ichigo breathed in and out, cooling off a bit, or instead he might have punched the man through the wall.

"So, how do you come to think of this?"

"It's not just me who thinks that. I mean look at him. He looks exactly like you. He even copied your Zanpakuto and you can't deny that he is a Hollow. Never in the entire history of Soul Society I've heard that one of his kind became a Shinigami. Really, he even wears our uniform inverted. I think that I speak for everyone when I say I don't want him here. He should leave."

Hichigo raised from his seat and set on to answer the insulting man.

"If everyone would listen to me, I'd be very grateful. Yes I am a Hollow. Yes I look exactly like your new Captain and I have the same Zanpakuto. But not because I possessed and copied him to decoy my real outward appearance. Actually I was originally a part of your Captains soul. Someday it split and I was born. And I'd really like it if you wouldn't throw me in a line with the Hollows you fight or even the Arrancar your former Captain Aizen created after his treachery. You won't have to fear me, but if you still wish me to leave than I'll go now."

He looked into the round. Some men looked ashamed on their dishes, mostly because of the mentioning of their ex-Captain, others stared daggers at the Hollow.

Hichigo looked down to Ichigo, who looked up to him than.

The young man nodded and the albino bend to the Squad wishing them a nice evening.

When he was a few steps away from the Dojo he heard the voice of the young Shinigami who gave him his badge this morning, shouting at his comrades.

"Why do you act like this? Does it really matter who or what he is? As long as he will be a good Vice-Captain you should show him your faith. Have you seen the marks on his face?

Anyone? Do you even know what these are? What has happened to this man? You all know shit about him and still you look at him like he's your enemy!"

Ichigo stopped the mans shouting taking him aside for a private talk.

"So you asked your comrades quite some questions. But do you even know the answers yourself?"

"Yes, Taicho. I originally belonged to Kurotsuchi Taichos Squad and they put me in your Squad to have an eye on Shirosaki Fuku-taicho."

"I see. Well, thanks anyway that you stand to us though you don't know us well until now.

Maybe you want to help us breaking the ice."

"Yes! Taicho I think it would be great if he would show the men a bit of his strength. And the Squad also needs to learn a bit of teamwork."

"Ok. Than if you would prepare a safe training area tomorrow and bring all of them there. I'll tell Shirosaki-san about it than."

The dinner went on without Hichigo and Ichigo. Last mentioned went to search for his double.

He had noticed his reiatsu disappear to the area of western Rukongai.

Ichigo followed the reiatsu to a forest, finding the Hollow sitting on a fallen tree in a clearing.

"Yo. Why did you go so far away?"

"They piss me off. I knew that my bad feeling was right. I mean, they couldn't help it that Aizen betrayed Soul Society, so they don't need to feel guilty or anything and I didn't want to give them the feeling they should just now. Still, why do they need to judge me because of my looks and my reiatsu. I'd really like to..." he made a gesture like strangling someone.

Ichigo smiled and sat down next to the Hollow.

"You get your chance tomorrow. Our only friend in the 5th Squad organizes a little training for you and your enemies."

Hichigo had to smirk.

"Great. I beat them to mush."

The next day

The young member of the 5th Squad lead his elder comrades to a wide area in the western Rukongais forest.

He had the Bureau place a barrier around it to prevent greater damages.

"Oi, Kid. What do we have to deal with out here."  
>"Ah. Hahaha. You see. You see. Just be patient. Taicho asked me for a favor."<p>

Mentioned one appeared in a flash step.

"Good morning everyone. "

"Good morning Taicho." The crew shouted back.

"Right. You seem to be in a quite good mood today. Well I hope you'll keep it. We will do a little training session here. I want you to put your swords away and take one of these Bokuto (Wooden Sword) I've brought with me."

The men did as Ichigo asked them and when the last of them stepped back into the row he started to talk again.

"Ok. So in the first round, no Kido is allowed. You only fight with the Bokuto or your bare hands.

My young assistant will mark the fighting area now and the rest of you take a seat around it in 1.5 feet distance please."

When the fighting area was set and all men had their seats Ichigo stepped in the center of the place.

He had also taken one of the Bokuto and declared.

"Here comes your opponent."

A second after he had taken his stance an other wooden sword clashed down on his own and the shock wave caused a blast which blew away the grass around Ichigo and his opponent.

The two parted and Ichigo smiled in the round of open mouths.

"So the first may come and try his luck. Since you all dislike him so much you may beat him up.

Remember no Kido in the first round." he turned to the Hollow and said more silent but still audible for everyone.

"Which means no Cero on your side."

Ichigo smirked, earning a smirk thrown back at him from the albino.

"Ok, King. I try to not break your little army."

One after the other fought Hichigo and one after the other lost.

Either way got disarmed or smashed to the ground so they gave up on their own.

At about midday the first round ended.

All men lost to Hichigo and were sulking in little groups about this now.

Ichigo went over to a heavy breathing Hichigo who got provided by the young man.

"Thanks. Now, I can't remember you telling us your name." Hichigo said to him.

"Excuse me Fuku-taicho. My name is Haraki Yoshio."

Ichigo had reached the two just when the young man introduced himself.

"Well, Yoshio I really thank you for your help. You picked a nice place."

The young man lightly blushed at the praising of Ichigo, who turned to the albino.

"We will make a break of an hour. Do you think you recover enough until than for the next round?"

"Sure. Let them come on me again. I show them who's the king in the ring."

"Beware, I let them use Kido in the second round. Do you think you can go against this without Cero?"

"Really Ichigo. Have you ever seen me use one, when there was no reason to? Those low level baubles won't make me use it."

"Right. Than have some food and drinks. I have a look a the others."

Ichigo went through the lines of his subordinates and asked about their condition and telling them they can use Kido in the next round.

An hour later the fight started again.

Hichigo easily dodged Kidos under the 80th level but the ones from the 90th took him some more effort.

Luckily just some random members of the Squad could use them.

The last man Hichigo beat for the 2nd time was the one who painted his name black the other day.

When he had smashed him to the ground he asked him, pointing the tip of his wooden sword at his throat.

"So what do you think of me know?"

"I recognize...your strength...But... you are still...Hollow scum."

The man sat up and spat out next to Hichigos feet.

The albino put his wooden sword to his belt and turned around with a "Che."

Ichigo let the Squad gather around him.

"So you have felt the strength of Shirosaki-san now. Maybe you fear him more, maybe you think of him as a well chosen member of the Gotei 13 now. Either way I say this for the last time now.

Try to get along with him. You can head to the barracks now. We meet here again tomorrow, bring your Zanpakuto with you. We will fight with them than."

The Squad left and Hichigo and Ichigo stayed behind.

"What do you think?" Ichigo asked.

"They have some skill. But they still hate me. I think nothing will change this."

"Ah. Hichigooo. I hope you are not too tired for some private training."

Ichigo turned towards the Hollow, grabbing the upper clothes and pulling him into a fierce kiss.

"Mmhh. I think not. Could you do me a favor before?" the albino asked after the kiss.

Ichigo looked at him in a questioning way.

"Call me like you do in front of the Squad, with your sexy voice."

Ichigo smiled.

"Sure. .._saaan._"

Chapter 3

End


	4. Chapter 4

The two lay down on the grass.

Hichigo on top of the orange haired Captain.

They exchanged sweet kisses until Ichigo turned his face away to catch his breath again.

His face shined of the brightest red.

"Ah! Hichigo. Hurry."

The Hollow obeyed and without any more digression he undressed Ichigo, before he pulled off his own clothes.

Hichigo kissed Ichigos collar bone, traveling down his abdomen.

He grabbed the hazel eyed ones member and stroked it a few times, before he took it in between his lips.

Ichigo began to moan silently when the albino started to bob his head.

He wanted to buck his hips to get more of the pleasant feeling but cold pale hands held them down until the moment he came.

The young Captain panted heavily, when he took his legs and exposed his entrance to his lover.

"Come on."

Hichigo bend over the young man, he kissed him as he pushed inside him.

He fucked Ichigo with fast and hard thrusts until his cries filled the whole area.

The two synced their moves and finally came, together.

Both slowly came down from their sex high.

"Shall we get back? It's getting a bit chilly."

"Mhh." Ichigo agreed.

They dressed up again.

When Ichigo put his Haori in place he felt Hichigo softly breath against his ear.

"You look good in this."

"Maybe you should wear your uniform like me, instead of white over black."

"No. It doesn't suit me, makes me look so pale." Hichigo smirked at Ichigo.

"Really." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

As they had all their things together and in the right place they made their way back to the barracks.

The two shared the Captains billet.

They cuddled together under the futons sheets and fell into an exhausted sleep.

The next morning

A hesitant knock on the door waked Ichigo from his light slumber.

"Excuse me, Taicho. The Squad already moved to the training place. Please get ready to follow."

Ichigo yawned.

"Thank you. I'll be there, soon. Let them warm up a bit until I come. Yoshio."

"Ah. Yes!"

Fast steps left.

"Oi. Hichigo. Get your ass up. The next training session calls."

"Uhh. Why? It's no use. Let me sleep."

"Get up. Now!"

Ichigo kicked the albino and earned a pained hiss.

"Damn. That hurt."

The albino got out of the bundle of sheets protecting his lower organs.

"Nicely aimed. You want to castrate me?"

"Sorry about that. But get ready now. I'll precede meanwhile"

Ichigo put his Zangetsu on his back and disappeared with using Shunpo, reappearing at the training place.

"Good morning everyone."

"Good morning, Taicho."

"So are you ready for a real fight?"

The member of the 5th Squad who didn't hold back to speak ill of Hichigo, once more raised to speak.

"So, where is this Hollow. I want to show him my real strength and beat him into the sand."

"You won't have to wait to long. I didn't get your name in the entire time you talked against your Vince-Captain."

"Akumada Kojiro, if you please."

"So Akumada-san. Than you are allowed to fight your Vice-Captain as the first one today."

In this moment Hichigo joined the scene, wearing a big smile on his face.

"Nice. Lets waist no time than. Akumada-_san_." he said.

The two immediately started their fight.

Even with his released Zanpakuto Akumada had no chance against Hichigo and got badly injured, so he was forced to give up.

"Next please."

Hichigo told after the first was removed from the place.

All men of the Squad bravely fought against Hichigo, without any of them leaving the battle victorious.

Although the more skilled fighters left some pretty bad cuts on Hichigo.

When Hichigo fought the last one for this round, Yoshio stepped to Ichigo to ask him some questions.

"Excuse me Captain. But I thought about this for a while now. Don't you think it's a bit too dangerous to let them fight with their Zanpakuto?"

"You're right. The danger of hurting each other is much higher than with a Bokuto, but when you fight during a mission you'll have to use the real one too. I let them fight like this to see their swords strength and the fighting style they use with it. I can only speak for myself when I say this, but when I crossed blades with an enemy, parts of his thoughts, motivation for fighting and sometimes even his fear for me, ran into me when out swords clashed together.

I set all my hopes in it that the men have the same ability, so that they directly will feel how Shirosaki-san really is."

"Amazing, Captain."

It was break time and Ichigos hopes seemed to have gone real, well at least for some of his men.

All in all a group of 8 men joined them in the break.

They talked about the fight and admired Hichigos fighting style and strength.

Hichigo also told stories about fights he fought together with Ichigo.

The men almost were glued to his lips.

Once Hichigo made a joke, about the time Ichigo trained his Vizard powers and everyone fell into barking laughter. Even Ichigo.

The month passed and Ichigo had his Squad have one of these training sessions every second week, in which Hichigo stayed to be the winner.

Some day Yoshio asked Ichigo during such a session, why he never would fight with them.

Ichigo simply said.

"When the whole Squad accepted Hichigo as the Vice-Captain, I will join the training."

That time a group of 4 men was left who still refused to accept Hichigo. Among them Akumada.

One year passed and the Squad learned to work together quite well.

It was the first day of spring, when Ichigo noticed a high business.

He asked Yoshio, who got to be his and Hichigos assistant, about it.

"You see Captain. Today is the yearly check up of Hueco Mundo. Our Squad, picks a small group of men to go there and control if any of the Espada had survived and came back to Las Noches.

Or if the number of Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde had increased due unknown influences."

"I see. How many men will go?"

"A group of 5 should be ok, when you come with them."

"Good. I tell Shirosaki-san about this. He will go with them."

Ichigo turned to go to his billet and tell Hichigo, when Yoshio called after him.

"But Taicho. Naturally you should be the one to go."

"Sorry. I am very busy. Shirosaki-san should be fine."

Ichigo looked back, and the young Shinigami noticed an unordinary shine in his Captains eyes.

When the group was ready Hichigo came to them telling he would guide them.

In this group also was Akumada, who muttered.

"Why doesn't Kurosaki Taicho come with us?"

"He has more important things to do right now."

"Ha! Fine. You should be a more skilled guide anyways. A Hollow should know his home, right?"

Hichigo got angry at the sniffy behavior of his subordinate.

"You little...Say that again and I make sure you be the only one to be left behind in Hueco Mundo."

One of the other men stopped them before they would kill each other.

"Please. Fuku-taicho, we should go now. It takes an entire day for this mission. When you could move your fight to the training day."

Hichigo took a deep breath.

"Fine."

The group went to Hueco Mundo and checked Las Noches and its surroundings.

Akumada extirpated himself far from the group, wanting to look at the surroundings on his own.

He didn't notice that under the white sand a Hollow closed up to him.

Suddenly he got attacked. It was an Adjuchas, looking similar to an scorpion.

It attacked Akumada with its tail and poisoned him.

The Shinigami yelled in pain and fell on the sand. He saw the Hollow stand above him, the tail pointed in the air, ready to give him the finishing blow.

Akumada closed his eyes, facing his end.

Moments went by but the awaited pain wouldn't come.

He opened his eyes hesitating.

There stood a man over him, protecting him from the Hollow.

"You!"

It was Hichigo. He had heard the yell in the distance and shunpoed directly to where it came from.

"Yo. Do you need help?"

"Why? Why do you insist on saving me? I don't need your pity!"

"Che. You really get on my nerves."

Hichigo kills the Adjuchas, using a little Cero for the first time since he got Vice-Captain, having his white Zangetsu resting on a shoulder.

He turned to the poisoned member of his Squad.

"I am pitying nobody. I never have, nor will I ever. Listen. You are a part of my Squad and as such I can't let you die here."

Hichigo faced away from the Shinigami, explaining.

"I promised the day Ichigo and me became your superiors, that I would protect everyone of you. No matter what they think of me."

Akumada stared at the pale man in front of him and suddenly bowed to him.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Shirosaki Fuku-taicho!"

Hichigo grinned.

That was the last one of the stubborn ones.

The group came back with no special results.

Hichigo, brought Akumada to the 4th Squad so he got healed and could recover.

Afterward he gave his report to Ichigo.

"Well done. So now that everyone is on your side, shall we have a fest?"

They had one, with much alcohol, jokes and a great mood.

Some men were so drunken, they slept in the Dojo, awaking with a huge headache the next morning.

The entire Squad felt bad the day after, so Ichigo decided everyone would get the day off.

Except for him and Hichigo, who got called by the Captain Commander.

He praised them for their good work until now and admired that Hichigo indeed is was a good choice for Vice-Captain.

Ichigo used the good mood of the old man to ask him for a favor.

"Now that you are satisfied with our work, would you please think about the possibility of loosening the seal on Hichigo. I think when he has more access to his powers he could be of a even greater help."

"I will send your request to the Central 46. It's for them to decide this."

"Thank you very much, Sou-taicho."

At the end of the week, Hichigo got informed that the Central 46 granted their request and that the technological Bureau just had finished preparations for loosening the seal.

The albino send the messenger away and picked Ichigo up.

His love should be with him, in fact that anything might go wrong.

After 3 hours the Bureau finished the redoing of the seal.

Now Hichigo had 20% of his max he could use in Soul Society.

When he should go to the living world a limiter would reduce it back to the 5% again.

They were not far away from their Squads barracks Hichigo came up with an idea.

"Oi, Ichigo. Go on ahead and get everyone to the Dojo. Tell them I have a little surprise for them."

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Right. Playboy."

He went ahead with Hichigos laughter following him.

Ichigo had Yoshio help him getting all of his people gather at the Dojo.

After the last one entered the place he spoke.

"So now that all of you are here, I shall tell you from your Vice-Captain. He has a little surprise for you."

A minute went by, until the albino showed up, walking past the rows of his subordinates.

All stared at him wondering what the surprise would be.

The moment Hichigo took his place next to Ichigo, he released his reiatsu, which made not less of his men gasp, because of the high pressure it created.

"Today, I got rewarded with a great trust of Soul Society. To celebrate this, everyone of you may go on a weekends holiday on the Squads costs. Visit your family and friends or do something else."

He looked in the round, many men looked feared at him.

"Come on everybody. Don't look so scared. If I had to equate your state to the release of my powers I'd need a whole bunch of new people at the half of it."

Hichigo dropped his reiatsu, and the Shinigami relaxed again.

Yoshio was the first to find his focus and ask.

"At the half? Fuku-taicho, how much can you use now than?"

"A fifth."

Gasps and silent comments filled the room.

Hichigo let out a high spirited laughter, which silenced the others, making them look at their 2nd in command like they were afraid he had snapped.

"Now, now. No need to worry. I am still your buddy, ne?"

The Squad relaxed, noticing the albino was still one and the same.

"Ok now. Go plan your holidays. We see you next week."

Even if Ichigo and Hichigo tried to separate their private life from their business it was not easy.

Half a year passed fast and during these month, rumors started to spread.

People talked behind their backs.

Someone from their Squad told he had seen them go to the Captains billet and leave the next morning, together.

He also told his auditors that they had a special smile, they would always share when they were together.

An other spread word he had seen the Vice-Captain, hugging Ichigo in the Squads garden, and the Captain had leaned into it.

A third person telling all excited, he had seen them kissing and doing things when they thought they were alone in the public baths.

These rumors reached the old Captain Commander, who ordered the 5th Squads superiors.

"I guess you know about the stories about your relationship, already. I want you to clear things up and be more discrete in your private matters. I am to old to have the need to worry myself about such trivial things and I don't want that your doings dirty the reputation of the Gotei 13."

"Yes, Captain Commander. I am sorry. We were careless."

Ichigo answered to avoid any more stress.

He and Hichigo went back to their Squad, inside of the orange haired boiled anger.

His men were at training schedules. He interrupted them.

"Everyone to the Dojo! Now!"

What ever the Shinigami had been at was forgotten, because of Ichigos outburst.

They had never seen their Captain this angry.

In the Dojo they could almost grab at the fury of his.

"I don't care who the responsible people are, but I'd really like to rip open their asses. How dare you to spread word about the relationship between me and your Vice-Captain. Even if you have seen things, you have no right to broadcast stories. I dare you to keep silent about anything which could turn out to get uncomfortable for any involved in the future. Did you get this?"

The ashamed silence was answer enough to Ichigo.

He cooled off a bit.

"Really. You are free to leave. Go back to your business."

"Taicho. Please before we go. Tell us the truth than. What relation do you have to Shirosaki Fuku-taicho?"

Ichigo stayed silent, unsure if he should trust his men this far.

As he decided it wouldn't do any more damage Hichigo already raised to speak.

"Your Captain and me are a couple, since 3 years now. So, back to your work you lazy bum."

The Squad muttered about the answer as well as the command, but all in all they didn't care that their superiors were gay.

Actually the two looked even more admirable to them.

The second year of the look alike command on the 5th Squad came to it's end.

In the Gotei 13 every Squad had his own little Sylvester fest.

In the 5th Squad Ichigo was taken aside by Yoshio after the fireworks ended.

He noticed a light nervousness of the young Shinigami, when he explained that he admired his Captain very much.

"I can't think of anybody else, being our Captain. You're so kind hearted and you always find the right words to cheer the men up when they feel down. "

Ichigo and Yoshio sat on the terrace of the Dojo while talking.

The young Shinigami, lightly blushed and looked at Ichigo, who looked back at him.

Yoshio closed up to his captain and gave him a shy kiss, backing away fast and blushing crimson red.

"I-I know that you are with Fuku-taicho. But still I-I really like you."

Ichigo first was surprised about the young mans action, until he loosened his state of shock with a sigh.

"Yoshio. I can't find the right words, to not hurt your feelings. But you said it yourself just now. I am with Shirosaki-san. You shouldn't tie your heart on me. You are like a little brother to me, although you actually are older than me."

The Shinigami tried to hold back his tears, but failed miserably.

So he cried out his pain.

"I-I don't know how to stop this! I never felt like this! Taicho."

Ichigo gently smiled and embraced Yoshio caressing the mans back in circling moves.

"Hush, hush, now. Everything will be ok."

He noticed that Hichigo came along them, and shook his head at the albino, forming the word

'Later' with his lips.

Hichigo turned on his heels.

He came to check if everything was alright with them and found them hugging.

Inside of him raised a new feeling.

Jealousy.

After the fest Hichigo came back to his lover, still being a bit mad.

"What was this there? Have you found yourself someone else to have some fun with? Are you cheating on me?"

"Whoa, slow down."

Ichigo made a fending gesture.

"The poor boy has a crush on me. And on the same time he knows that his feelings are one sided.

He collapsed on the masses of feelings crushing down on him. So I comforted him until he had calmed again."

While Ichigo explained the situation Hichigo started to feel like the biggest idiot ever.

"Sorry. I...seemed to be a bit jealous."

The hazel eyed just shrugged his shoulders.

"Now that you cooled down, let's get some sleep. We're going to visit everyone at home, tomorrow."

Chapter 4

End


	5. Chapter 5

The next Day

Hichigo and Ichigo were on their way to the Senkaimon, when Renji crossed their ways.

"Ohayō Kurosaki Taicho, Shirosaki Fuku-taicho." he greeted them.

"Renji I told you a hundred times, to stop the formal addressing. I am still Ichigo, moron."

Renji simply ignored Ichigos comment and asked.

"You two are going on your short trip to Karakura?"

"Yeah. It's already been two years since I haven't seen my family, so I want to pay them a visit."

"Don't forget that you wanted to kick your goat-faced dad in the butt."

Hichigo tells with a chuckle.

"Right. The old fart doesn't do his job right."

A year after Ichigo and his double went to Soul Society to take responsibility for a Squad, Ichigos dad was put in his Squad and Karakuras safety in Isshins hands.

"What's up with Kurosaki Isshin?"

"I miss the reports of the last term and Hisagi told me that in some other Shinigamis reports were notes, that they had to take care of Hollows the old fart let escape."

The three arrived at the Senkaimon, where the guards greeted them and prepared to open the gate.

Renji turned to leave, heading back to his work, when he remembered something.

"Ah. Taicho!"

"I-chi-go. It's Ichigo, Renji."

"Whatever. There was something that I wanted to tell you."

"This would be?"

"Well, yesterday I heard someone from my Squad talk about you two. He said he had seen you in the hot springs in the hills...doing...certain things."

Ichigo grabbed his head.

"Not again."

"If you two want to avoid rumors, you should search yourself some other places."

Hichigo chuckles.

"What's so funny? Idiot?"

Ichigo hits him on his white haired head asking that.

"Ouch. Just thought that Seireitei already knows about us, without informing our read head again."

Renji growls.

"What did you say, porcelain face?"

"I am saying everyone knows we are a couple, but you. It's already out since some month. Nobody really cares, though some pissed looks and some commentary here and there. Nothing special."

Hichigo shrugs his shoulders.

"Damn you. You..."

"What? Come on you-"

"Enough! Renji I think you had some other business to care of. And you-"

Ichigo grabs the back of Hichigos uniform and pulls him to the open Senkaimon.

"-Come with me now. I need freedom of this."

The Senkaimon lead them directly into their old apartments living room.

After they took a short look around they got into their bodies, which they had left on the bed.

"Man, I never thought that it would feel this weird, to have a real body."

Ichigo stated, while he moved his arms and fingers to adjust to it again.

Hichigo simply nodded and absently looked at a little item in his hand.

Ichigo noticed that it was the necklaces pendant and the weight of his own one came to be aware to him now.

"It's sad that they aren't projected on our spirit bodies."

Hichigo told the hazel-eyed.

"We will look for someone who could make us some in Seireitei, ok Hichigo?"

"Mhh. I'd like to."

Both of them got off of the bed and left the apartment.

The two arrived at the Kurosaki clinic.

Ichigo just had set one foot on the clinics ground, when his father came storming out of the house, with a greeting kick.

"Welcome home, my two sons!"

Isshin got stopped by a direct hit in his face from Ichigo.

The doctor dropped to the ground and Ichigo walked past him to the house entrance.

Hichigo followed him, stepping on Isshins back and greeting with a short.

"Yo."

Isshin peeled himself from the ground, judging their 'attacks'.

"Nice work you two."

The orange haired turned around, and with an impressive amount of rage in his face he yelled at his father.

"Shut up lazy bum! How often do you want to make me running after you to make sure you do your fucking Shinigami job?"

"Ah-hahaha. Sorry, sorry. But your dad's getting old you know? I'm not as fast as you young people anymore."

Ichigo sighs helpless. His dad won't ever change.

"Guess I'm lucky that you haven't got Alzheimer, so you'd forget to pay for our apartment."

Running noise came from within the house and a blond teenage girl clung on his waist.

"Welcome home, Ichi-nii."

"Uff!"

The impact the girl caused, let Ichigo gasp.

"Yuzu. You've grown a lot."

He told, while patting her blond silk hair and smiling his brotherly smile.

Yuzus eyes sparkled in happiness, to see her brother again after two years.

Hichigo who had watched the scene, snickered.

He better hadn't done it, because Yuzu noticed him now and attacked him the same way she had Ichigo.

"Shiro-nii!"

Hichigo kneed down to hug the girl properly.

"Nice to see you, Yuzu-chan."

After the greetings were done, they went inside the house.

"Where's Karin?"

Ichigo asked into the room.

"She went on a school trip and gets back at the end of the week."

Isshin informed his son, who took a sharp look at the surroundings.

Nothing had changed at all.

The Kurosakis took seats in the living room and talked about what had happened in the past time.

While their chat, Isshin ran to the oversized poster of his dead wife, time by time, yelling things like

"Masakiiiiii! I am so proud of our son!".

And after Yuzu left the three men, the chat changed to a more manly talk, more or less, in which Isshins comments changed to:

"Our son has matured, Masakiiiiii! He's such a perverted young man!"

Which made Ichigo punch him more than once into the floor.

Meanwhile at Soul Society

Akumada and two comrades went for a drink meeting with some more men from an other Squad.

After they had some cups of Sake, becoming a bit light headed, they started to talk about their colleagues.

"You know the Captain of the 11th Squad? The Kenpachi Zaraki? I heard he's insane. This eye-patch he wears, is eating the reiatsu oozing out of him. When he removes it, the eaten reiatsu gets released on him and weak people could die just from the reiatsu pressure."

"Yea, Yeah. I heard it. And I heard he fought with our Captain, the time when he wasn't even acknowledged as Shinigami. You know the best of it? He lost against Kurosaki Taicho. The man sure is something."

"Taicho eh? I never thought he and Fuku-taicho would be a couple."

Akumada laughed at the comment.

"Sure thing. The two really stuck together like glue. I mean, have you ever seen one without the other?"

Everyone shook their heads, but one from the 6th Squad who spoke.

"I have. Sometimes. The Captain goes for a drink, with the Vice-Captains he's friends with, once every month. The white dude never joined them. Dunno why."

"Maybe Hollows can't drink."

A man from the 11th Squad told and the whole group laughed about that.

"Well, well. But think of them. That someone actually would let a Hollow get close enough for _that_."

"Mhh. Actually I'd like to switch places with the Hollow for one time. Kurosaki really has something."

"I agree."

"Maybe we should...invite him to a drink anytime soon."

Chapter 5

End


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo and Hichigo were walking through their Squads quarters.

"Your dad seemed to have understood you very well. Hisagi send a message that his reports get in properly since two weeks."

"He better should keep on with this. Or else..."

They left the Squads area and continued their walk through the labyrinth of passes of the Gotei 13th station.

After turning around a corner, choosing the way to the 11th Squad they passed a group of three Shinigami.

"Hello Taicho, Fuku-taicho." the men greeted them.

"Hello." Ichigo answered, while Hichigo just nodded, both not stopping their walk for a second.

One of the men turned around to them after they had walked by.

"Um, excuse me! You are Kurosaki Taicho, right?"

Ichigo stops and turns around, showing a friendly fake smile.

"I am. So what may I help you with?"

"Ohhhh! So you really are it! You know we are kind of new here and we heard a lot of tell-tales about you. Erm...Would you mind going for a drink with us? We'd like to know a bit more about the famous Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Well,...actually I have something I need to take care of right now..."

"Ichigo. Go with them if you want. I tell Zaraki you pay him a visit next time and I'll do the paper shit that awaits us in the office."

"Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah. I know you like to go, so do. The work's done faster if I do it anyway. "

"I love you. You are the best, Hichi-chan. Thanks!"

Ichigo gives him a fast kiss and leaves with the three newbie Shinigami.

"Which Squad are you signed to?"

"We are of the 7th Squad." one answered.

"Now, tales spared me the time to introduce myself. If you'd be so kind to tell me yours."

"Ronzei Hitoshi."

"Takashi Juuro."

"Yontai Mizuro."

"Fine. Men where do you plan on taking a cup?"

"We have a special place, in the forest. There's a lone house. We go there all the time. The Sake tastes best, there."

"Ok. Show me the way."

They went to the suggested place, deep in the forest of western Rukongai.

After they had have some cups, the talking almost run on itself.

"Say Taicho. Your Vice-Captain's really a Hollow?"

"More or less. You should know, he's been a part of my soul, so he's both a Hollow and a human, to be correct.

"I've heard these marks in his face are a seal. And that there are even more on his body."

"Yes, yes. Sou-taicho thought he's too dangerous, to have full access to his powers."

"And he really was a part of you? How did you split up than?"

"It's best if I tell you the whole story. At first my Shinigami powers were merely borrowed from Kuchiki Rukia. After her brother, the Captain of the 6th Squad took them away from me, an ex-Shinigami helped me to awake my own powers. There Shirosaki was born in my soul.

He mocked me real bad these times. Trying to take over my body and devour my soul many times, but he saved my ass as often as this.

Well, when the war with the Arrancar and Aizen took it's beginnings he made his way out of my inner world. God knows how he managed this,"

"And now he lives here and you are not afraid he comes at you from your back?"

"No, because since the day he got out it's like he made a turn of 180. He's calmed down and acts more like people like you and me."

Ichigo chuckles.

"But if you do anything wrong, he can be a terrible asshole."

"I heard you and him are, you know, ...kind of a couple."

"Sounds strange right?"

The three men nod and Takashi states.

"I always thought Hollows have no feelings, but hate and pain."

"This is for the ones we hunt. Shiro isn't like the common cases, remember? It's the 6th year now since everything started."

The four had some more cups of Sake and the three newbies were loosing their respective manner to a Captain.

"Kurosaki, tell us whom of you is topping?"

"Yeah. Do you top the Hollow or is it the other way around?"

Ichigo still had enough sensed left to get angry about the lack of respect for those questions and replied.

"You have no right to ask such private questions."

He stands up.

"I think we have had enough. It was nice..."

Ichigo fell over as soon as he got in an upright position, feeling dizzy and landing in Ronzeis arms.

"Taicho, stay with us some more."

The man wore an evilly smile.

Ichigo felt sick and somehow hot.

"What did you put in the Sake?"

He asked with a fragile voice.

"Something to make you feel really good, while we have some fun together."

Ronzei forcefully kissed Ichigo and moved his hand under the Captains uniform, stroking over his chest and teasing his nipples.

The orange haired tried to fight against him, but the drug drained all of his strength.

Takashi and Yontai started to undress him.

Ichigo broke free from Ronzeis kiss and yelled.

"Stop it!"

Yontai smiles at him and grabbed Ichigos member, starting to pump it slowly.

"Come on Taicho. Your body doesn't agree with your words. See how hard you already are?"

The hazel-eyed gasped, but managed to cry out his disagreement.

"Nooo! Don't!"

Yontai teased him some more.

"Your hole's twitching. Is it begging me to fuck you, Taicho?"

The man pulled of his Hakama and placed himself at Ichigos entrance.

"Don't! I dare you-"

The Shinigami gave a shit about Ichigos words and pushed into him.

Ichigo bit his lower lip to suppress any sound, raising from his throat.

The other two watched them, while Yontai violently fucked him.

"Hey, share the fun, man." Takashi stated.

"Fine. You can have his mouth."

Yontai changed the position, so that Ichigo sat in his lap now facing him and Takashi could force him to give him a blowjob from Yontais back.

"Whoa, He's good at this."

Tears ran out of the corners of Ichigos eyes.

How could he be so fucking stupid?

How could he look Hichigo in the eyes after this?

His desperate thoughts were interrupted when Yontai spoke once more.

"Looks like you're getting into it Taicho. You started moving on your own."

Ichigo groaned around the cock in his mouth, trying to refuse.

Ronzei joined the dirty talk.

"The Hollow has trained him well. But he sure isn't used to have two inside him at the same time."

The orange haired understood the meaning of the message and freed his mouth to shout.

"No! Please stop it already!"

Takashi grabbed his head and forced him to blow him again.

"Shut up. You have business over here."

Ronzei undid his clothing and positioned himself at Ichigos back.

He pushed inside of him.

The Captain screamed, still having Takashis thing in his mouth.

All three Shinigami continued to rape him, shooting their loads inside of him and leaving him behind after they finished.

Yontai told as a goodbye, when they left the little house.

"Let's do this again, Taicho."

All alone and dirty, Ichigo lay there on the houses floor.

After some minutes, which seemed like eternity to him, his strength slowly came back.

He searched his clothes, dressed as well as he could and stumbled outside the house.

It took him about an hour to reach the Quarters of the Gotei 13 and another 20 minutes to finally get to his Squads barrack.

He opened the door.

"Welcome ho..-"

Hichigo started while he turned to look at the incoming orange haired man.

Ichigos hair was a mess, bruises spread on his collar and the uniform looked like it was put on in a haste.

The albino jumped up and helped Ichigo get in, when mentioned ones legs began to give in.

"What the hell happened?"

Ichigo looked away.

"Nothing. I need a bath. Could you prepare one, please?"

Hichigo didn't believe the other man, but let it go for now.

"Sure."

Chapter 6

End


	7. Chapter 7

After Hichigo had prepared the bath, he led Ichigo into the bathroom.

When they stood in front of the rooms door Ichigo told him.

"I can do the rest alone, so please..."

The albino understood and released his grip around Ichigos waist.

"Sure. If you need something, call me."

He left Ichigo alone, fighting his urge to force the man to tell him what happened.

Hichigo decided to take a very long walk, maybe he let off some steam in the forest.

In the bath Ichigo sunk to the floor, sliding down at the door.

He felt dirty.

Like the men were still touching him and covering him in their...

His stomach twisted and he almost threw up.

He became hysteric, ripped his clothes off and 'jumped' into the tube.

Ichigo scrubbed himself with a brush and soap until he got rid of at least two layers of his skin.

Still he felt dirty and his butt started to ache and twitch.

Semen leaked out into the bathing water.

That's been it, the final drop to let the water run over the edge.

Ichigo fell into a traumatized state. He got out of the tube, took a towel and just sat down on the tiled floor.

There was nothing he felt, but the emptiness of defeat and tears ran down his face.

Hichigo had just left the Squads quarter about five minutes ago, when he changed his mind.

He turned on his heels and ran back to Ichigos and his billet.

There he noticed that the orange haired still was inside the bath.

The albino sighs and went to the living area.

When Ichigo didn't come out of the bath after thirty more minutes, he started to worry.

"Ichigo, is everything alright?"

He asked, knocking on the door.

No answer.

Not even the littlest sound came from behind the door.

"Ichigo?"

The albino tried once more, but still got no reaction from inside the bath.

He pushed the latch, finding the door unlocked and opened it.

There he found Ichigo, still sitting on the floor in front of the tube, covered with a towel and having dripping wet hair.

"Oi, come on. You catch a cold like this."

Hichigo reached for the orange haired, to help him up.

Mentioned didn't react to him until now, but suddenly he awoke from his hypnotized like state.

He slapped the helping hand away and crawled backward with shock-widened eyes.

Hichigo frowned and tilted his head, he had a bad feeling about this and tried to push it aside.

"Come on now. Ichigo."

He stepped forward to the confused man, who started to recognize him and his surroundings now.

"S-sorry. I seem to be a bit...drunken."

He faked a calm state.

"Then you might need some sleep to get clear."

Hichigo joined the false play.

"Yeah. Maybe."

The following days Ichigo drifted away with his thoughts, about every 2nd minute.

For his bad the 5th Squads members noticed this and started to question the Vice-Captain about it.

Hichigo always pushed them away, saying they should care about their own business, but he either was worried about Ichigo.

The worst had to come, when Sou-taicho Yamamoto called for a meeting of the Captains and Vice-Captains.

"Today's schedule is about the Squads states and the situation in the Rukongai districts. If you may report in order."

Every Captain gave in their report about their Squads current strength and their social handling as well as the problems occurring in the district signed to their Squad.

As the turn got to Ichigo, silence spread.

"Captain Kurosaki. Your report please."

Yamamoto ordered him.

Ichigo got back from La-la-land and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me. The Squads in best condition and from my point of view everyone's going well with each other. Our district had some problems with thieves, but they were solved. Right now everything seems peaceful there."

The round went on and after the last one, Ukitake Jushiro, had finished, Yamamoto had an other topic to talk about.

"Before we end the meeting I want to talk about something urgent. It's about the privacy of some of you. I'm talking about you heads of the 5th Squad."

Byakuya raised his hand, signing that he wants to say something.

"6th Squads Captain Kuchiki Byakuya. You may speak."

"Thank you. Kurosaki. We now you submitted the fact that you and your 2nd in command are a couple. But it caused as much trouble as the unverified rumors. Some members of the Gotei 13 are against your relationship. I include myself, even if I helped you two once."

Hisagi, who presented the 7th Squad, still as Vice-Captain, joined the discussion.

"I got different reports about you being caught, doing certain 'things' in public baths."

When Ichigo stood straight and didn't show any urge to reply, Hichigo did instead.

"So? Do we have no freedom to do what we like to? What is this here anyway? Why do you have to worry about our private things? I can imagine there are more important problems in your own Squads you need to take care of."

"When I take a close look at Kurosaki I think you speak of your own Squad as well, Shirosaki-san.

Would the Captain mind to tell us his worries?"

Kurotsuchi Mayuri stated and Ichigo awoke from La-la-Land once more.

"Eh? No, it's nothing. Really."

"I heard something else from your men. I suggest Kurosaki takes a pause of his duties until he solved his problems."

After the meeting

"I can't believe it! Why do I have to put down my duties?"

Hichigo gives the frustrated Captain a sad snicker.

"That's more like you, to make a fuss about this."

"What do you mean?"

"You should have seen yourself recently. You are such an airhead, I'd like to know where your mind wanders to all the time."

Ichigo faced the floor while walking.

"It doesn't matter. Anyway I'm doing my job, don't I?"

"Not as much as you should. You know most of the work was shoved on me. I don't care as long as Soul Society doesn't have a watching eye on me. But right now this will be the case."

"You're saying they are waiting for you to make a fault."

They came to the Squads quarter.

"Maybe. Well, you get to our room and get your mind in order. I train a bit with our men."

Hichigo trained with the vacant members of Squad 5 the martial arts, so that they had a chance to fight unarmed and without using Kido.

At the end of the day Hichigo tiredly walked to his billet.

"How have you been, Ichigo?"

"I am bored like hell."

The orange haired grumbled.

"Now then, shall we do something against it?"

Hichigo purred in a sexy voice and closed up to Ichigo, who sat on the floor.

Mentioned man looked at him, kind of feared.

"Hichigo...err...please, I don't like to, today."

The albino distanced himself a bit of the other.

"Mh? Then what?"

"Could we...just go to sleep, or something like that?"

Hichigo raised from his kneeing position.

"Night's to young to sleep. If you don't want to do anything, I go for a walk. Maybe I take a drink either."

"Ok. Sorry, Hichigo."

"Don't sweat it. See ya later, aisuru."

Chapter 7

End


	8. Chapter 8

Hichigo chose a random place in the Rukongai to have a couple of drinks.

He had to find out, what was bothering Ichigo.

The albino knew that without a doubt the Captain was acting like someone had violated him.

If he was correct then the culprit should start digging himself a grave.

The albino ordered the 4th cup, when he overheard a conversation between a group of men.

"I heard Kurosaki Taicho had to withdraw from work. I think it hit him really hard."

"What are you worrying about? It's been fun. Don't chicken out now."

"Don't you remember what he told us, before that? About the Vice-Captain. 'Do anything wrong and fear the consequences.' What if he finds out about what happened?"

"Shut it, you dumbfuck! The little Captain is too scared to even talk about it and unless you yell about it for everyone to hear, there is no chance the Hollow gets to know we played with him."

"But-"

"Enough! Come on men it's late. We don't want Hisagi to miss us."

Hichigo left some money on the table and hid deep in the shadows of the tavern, waiting for the men to leave.

When they passed by, he started following.

The albino tracked the men through the streets of Rukongai.

His blood boiled in rage. Those bastards, this filthy scum calling themselves Shinigami, they did something to Ichigo.

Hichigo let his reiatsu flare as high as he could.

The men twitched when they felt the huge pressure and tried to get away from it as fast as they could.

Their fear for the unknown that the huge reiatsu represented led them into a trap:

somehow they ended up in a forest, and when they reached a clearing the reiatsu surrounded them.

The Shinigamis stood back to back in protective formation, watching the shadows between the trees.

"You there. What have you done to the 5th Squad's Captain?"

A voice asked them through the trees.

Yontai barked back at it.

"Nothing! Why do you think we did anything?"

A crash was heard and Yontai was smashed to the ground, his head cracked and the throat torn up.

Now the voice spoke to the remaining two from somewhere else.

"I heard you. Filthy scum."

The two were startled, they hadn't even seen what attacked Yontai, they only felt a breeze and the massive reiatsu.

"Tell me what exactly is this 'game' you played with him?"

Now the owner of the voice stood in front of them, and golden orbs seemed to burn their entire beings.

Hichigo, grabbed one of them by the throat and heaved him off his feet.

"Speak."

The man, it was Ronzei, rattled, trying to answer the question.

A blade was shoved against Hichigos throat from behind.

"What are you trying to do with that toy?"

He let go of the unconscious body, dropping it to the ground and grabbed the blade with his hand, removing it from his throat.

"If you don't want to end up like the other one, you'd better stop right now."

The Hollow broke the sword and the owner stumbled backward. He felt a cut in his calf and turned around, seeing the other man being more or less conscious again, having stabbed him.

"How dare you..."

Hichigo growled.

He kicked the man, ripped the short blade out of his leg and rammed it into Ronzei's chest, piercing the heart. He turned back to the last one still alive.

"Now if you are good and cooperate I'll spare your life, maybe."

Horrified the Shinigami stammered.

"W-we...We d-d-drug-drugged h-him. A-a-and...raped him!"

In an instant the man was lifted into the air.

"Please! You told me you'd spare my life if I told you! I'll go and atone for my crimes! I beg you, don't kill me!"

Hichigo stared daggers at the man.

"You should listen carefully to what others say. I said 'maybe, I'll spare you'."

The Shinigamis eyes widened even more in horror and he struggled and pleaded the Hollow for mercy.

"No! Please I beg you! No...spare me!"

Hichigo pointed a finger at the man and charged a Cero.

His face was a cold stone mask.

When the man saw the impeding death, he struggled even harder.

The moment before Hichigos Cero hit him, his cry cut through the night.

Hichigo threw the body with a hole through the chest in the direction of the other two.

Soon his rage calmed and he was faced with a problem. 3 corpses.

He had killed three men of the Gotei 13. How should he hide his own crime now?

Luck was with him, when he heard the cry of a Hollow nearby.

He shunpoed to it.

"Yo buddy. Mind doing me a favor?"

The Hollow looked at him.

"If you follow me you get a nice meal."

"Why should I trust a Shinigami?"

"You don't need to. But I can imagine that you are really starving if you dare to come to our world."

"So? You seem to have a problem yourself, Shinigami."

"Some dead bodies I can't let stay were they are. If you please let them disappear for me."

"Dead? Why should I eat carrion?"

"If you do, I'll let you eat some of my reiatsu."

The Hollow sniffed and chuckled afterward.

"Well, you do smell delicious."

It agreed and went with Hichigo.

When it ate the three corpses, it left the clothing and weapons over.

Hichigo looked away, while the Hollow had its meal, it was sickening but he had no choice.

"Now, my reward for helping you, Shinigami."

"Right. I'll let you have it. My reiatsu."

He prepared another Cero and shot at the Hollow.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted a Shinigami."

Was all the hollow said before vanishing.

Hichigo collected the remains of the Shinigami and took them back with him.

He could fake a story, with this.

On the way back he tasted the bitterness of his crime even more.

At his barrack Ichigo welcomed him.

"I could feel your reiatsu spreading from the western forest. Did something happen?"

He looked into Ichigos eyes.

"Yeah. I need to hand in a report tomorrow, about it."

"What happened?"

He still looked at Ichigo when he sat down next to him and embraced the man.

"A Hollow killed three men of the 7th Squad. It left only the clothes and weapons behind. I caught it having its meal and killed it."

_Lies. Lies. You look him in the eyes. You lie at him and touch him with you__ blood stained hands. How will you keep up with it?_

Hichigo clenched his eyes closed, yelling at the voice in his head to shut up.

Ichigo saw him making a face and tilted his head.

"What's wrong?"

The albino snapped his eyes open again and shock was written on his face for a moment.

"Ah, sorry. I feel a bit sick, when I think about what happened."

The next day he gave his faked report to Yamamoto and soon after Hisagi came with a report that some of his men were missing.

Yamamoto forwarded him

Hichigo's report and Hisagi gave the other Vice-Captain his thanks for avenging them and gave him the names of them.

When the albino came back to Ichigo he told him about what Hisagi had said earlier.

"Those three, huh? I wonder what they did in the forest."

"You knew them?"

Ichigo hesitated, the pain and shame still sat deep within him, but he thought that if he wouldn't face it already he'd never get over it.

"They...were the ones who invited me for a drink. I don't know, but I think they had planned everything."

While he talked he recalled every second that passed that evening.

Hichigo saw that the other man fought with himself and wanted to put him at ease.

"You don't need to push yourself. What ever happened you can tell me when you feel ready for it."

"No. If I won't tell you now, I'll never will."

Ichigo took a deep breath and looked into Hichigo's calm gold-and-black eyes.

"They drugged me with something. And then...they...raped me. They are are to blame that I space out all the time and fear to be touched sometimes."

Hichigo embraced him and said.

"Sorry to sound rude, but I think death is a too gracious punishment, for them

to receive."

"No, it's not rude. I'm glad that they got what they deserve."

"Ichi. I promise I'll always be by your side and I'll help you to return to

your old self again."

Chapter

End

A/N: A huge thanks for the correction of my chapter goes to: mist shadow


	9. Chapter 9

Hichigo kept his promise and taught Ichigo to trust people again.

He also waited patiently for the hazel-eyed to adjust to getting touched and having sex, though the whole rehabilitation took a full year.

The two had gone to their billet after a long day.

Ichigo sat down at the low table to fill out some forms, when Hichigo embraced him from behind.

"Hey, beauty. How about you keep that for an other day?"

Ichigo leaned into the hug and turned his gaze toward the albino.

"It already has piled up, starting from last week. I need to do it now or it will never be done."

Hichigo smirked at him and took his chin to pull his lips into a deep kiss.

Ichigo withered away under the gentle treatment of the Hollow, who started to open the sash of Ichigos Hakama now.

The orange haired awoke from his dazed state and tried to stop Hichigo.

"Really, Hichi, not now."

"Aww. Come on. If you work on now, we won't do it later either."

The albino complained and forced his hand under Ichigos Hakama.

He grabbed the semi-hard member and pumped it a few times and nibbled at Ichigos earlobe.

Ichigo gave in real fast, knowing he needed it as bad as his lover.

He turned around and kissed the albino before he pushed him over.

They stripped each other.

Suddenly Hichigo rolled over, pushing Ichigo to the floor.

He placed himself in front of the mans entrance and pushed inside.

With slow paces he drove Ichigo and himself to the climax.

The 2nd time they did it was more fierce and hard.

Ichigo sat in Hichigos lap and the albino pushed upward every time when Ichigo slammed down, piercing the mans prostate directly.

After they had come, they decided to take a hot bath.

There they got rid of the remains of their sexual pressure, that had build up over the month, with doing it a third time, sitting in the hot steaming water.

Now, while they lay in their fluffy bed, enjoying each others body heat and the last waves of the sex high gushing over them, Hichigo came up with an idea.

"How about we take a day off? Yoshio can take care of the important work and we two go to the Rukongai for some fun."

Ichigo yawned and mumbled before falling asleep.

"Sounds good."

So the next day they went to one of the many districts of the Rukongai.

There was a festival there, with many stands with food, toys for the kids and other things.

Suddenly Hichigo stopped in front of a small stand.

"What's up?"

Ichigo asked and looked over the albinos shoulder, at the stand.

An old man was making jewelery out of gems.

"Remember when you said we would look for some necklaces we could wear here in Soul Society?"

The albino didn't wait for Ichigo to answer, but talked to the man right after he voiced his question.

He asked him if he could make some crescent moons out of a black and a white gem.

"Yeah, Shinigami-dono. I will make you some. I have some special gems of these colors. You know they have the ability to store a little amount of reiatsu in them. So if your friend wears one with your reiatsu saved in it you will always be able to find him, no matter what."

The man explained wearing a friendly and knowing smile.

Hichigo got curious about the reason, the man would choose those gems.

"So why do you point out using them for us?"

"Well, I've heard many rumors about two Shinigami looking like one another. They call you the 'Twin Guardians' or even 'Twinberries' on the streets. It's not difficult to recognize you. So Shinigami-dono, do you want me to make your pendants of those gems?"

Hichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure."

While the two watched the man rasping the moons out of the gems Ichigo whispered to the albino.

"Twinberries? I'd like to know who came up with that. I'd like to give him my thanks personally."

Hichigo chuckled and answered.

"How would that look like? A punch in the face?"

"You bet. I hate being called berry. I'm not a girl damn it."

The man thread the pendants on silver necklaces and gave them to Hichigo, who payed him about twice the price he had to, telling him it was a special thanks.

Ichigo and Hichigo made use of the gems ability and saved some of their reiatsu in it, before putting it around the others neck.

At the end of the day they passed by Yoshio, when they just got through the main entrance to the Squads base.

The young man had dark bags under his eyes and presented them a tired smile as a greeting.

Ichigo thanked him for his work and told him to get some rest.

On their way to their own billet Hichigo said.

"Ichigo. I wonder since some time now, but don't you think Yoshio has changed somehow?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well first he seems to be still loving you, when I judge his gaze right. And second it's the look he gives me all the time. It's like daggers will fly out of his irises and stab me.

Do you really think this one sided love does him any good?"

"It doesn't that's for sure. But I have no clue what to do other than treat him like nothing ever happened."

Hichigo held and eye on their assistant, Haraki Yoshio, for the next 3 month.

When they had joined the Gotei 13 he had been the only one to accept him from the beginning.

The man was friendly and smiled most of the time, than at the end of the second year the Shinigami had confessed his love to Ichigo, despite he knew his Captain has a relationship with the albino.

Surprisingly Yoshio had taken it well to get the mitten of Ichigo, except for the breakdown directly after it.

Now at the end of the 4th year of their command over the 5th Squad, Hichigo noticed changes occurring Yoshio.

The mans smile faded away or had a sad touch whenever he forced himself to it.

Also he looked like he didn't sleep much and got almost as pale as himself.

The dark bags under his eyes, not to mention.

Yoshios mood got to be foul, unless he saw or was close to Ichigo.

Well when the turns came to Hichigo, it was an other story, then their assistant got an even worse mood and he underlined the 'Fuku-taicho' at the end of his sentences with a tone a poisonous as vipers poison.

Hichigo tried to discuss the problem with Ichigo many times, but the Captain didn't know how to deal with it either.

So the Vice-Captain made a decision for once and for all.

He send Yoshio on vacation for the next year, ignoring the mans protests.

"Get yourself some rest. Relax and make up your mind. Think about why you became a Shinigami and why your current state doesn't fit in the life of one of the ours. If you stay like you are now, you will become a danger for your comrades, sooner or later. Now get some stuff together and leave.

I see you next year."

He told Yoshio before turning around and leaving the man staring on the place.

The year went by very fast, almost to fast for Hichigos taste.

When he saw Yoshio enter the Squads base he would have vowed to have him send away just a month ago.

Despite that the man looked fine again, and did his work as well as in the first 3 years.

So in the 6th year there didn't happen much special.

Some arguments with Yamamoto about Hichigos and Ichigos privacy, many boring meeting and even more paper work.

All in all just normal Squad life.

Now in the 7th year, the wheel of fate should continue where Hichigo managed to avoid things 2 years ago.

The two look alike enjoyed their evening, visiting the public bath to refresh their tired bodies.

Ichigo already enjoyed the hot steaming water, when Hichigo got out of the bath house to join him.

He looked up at the albino who had build some fine muscles with the time just like himself.

Hichigo only wore a towel around his waist and his chest already shimmered of the steam raising of the water.

The black moon of his necklace was the only thing to sign itself off the pale skin.

The markings of the seals trigger were gone without a trace, but the seal itself was still there.

Captain Commander Yamamoto had ordered them for a private meeting, in which he told his trusts for the Hollow and offered him the chance for either an other power up or the erasing of the trigger.

Hichigo chose the second option, feeling relieved to get rid of one of his worries.

Now the two of them sat there in the hot water and taking a look at the starry night sky.

"Such a nice evening."

The 25 year old Captain sighs.

"I know something even nicer."

Hichigo answered him.

Ichigo turns toward him and takes a seat on his lap.

"That would be?"

He playfully asked and kisses the albino.

"You'll see."

Was the answer he got through their dancing lips.

Hichigo ended the kiss and wandered with his lips to Ichigos earlobe, nibbling on it and licking the side of the orange haired ones neck.

Ichigo mewled and shivered a bit.

"Nnngh...Hichi."

The Hollow started to play with Ichigos nipples, while he bit down gently on Ichigos shoulder.

Grabbing into the spiky white hair Ichigo moaned.

"Stop teasing me."

Hichigo grabbed both their erect members and pumped them, making Ichigo buck his hips into the pleasuring friction and earning even louder moans from him.

The albino sealed those moans with a kiss and stating after it.

"Don't get any louder or else Yama-jijii* will hear you and scold us again."

Ichigo blushed a crimson color and lightly nodded, remembering the Sou-taicho told them several times to keep their sex life out of public places.

Still the two did it regularly in such places, ignoring the scolds they received.

Hichigo continued the handjob and Ichigo begged for more.

He granted the mans wishes and released their dicks, lifted Ichigo up, so he could place himself at the hazel-eyed ones entrance.

Ichigo pushed down, taking the albinos full length inside and slowly started to ride it.

On the same time he fought with the moans raising in his throat.

He noticed he'd lose the fight and crushed his lips together with Hichigos to damp the moans a bit.

Suddenly there was a clattering sound, like some item fell to the ground.

Ichigo broke the kiss, his insides tightening up in shock.

The albino just stared over at the interrupter, who disappeared inside the bath house before Ichigo could take a look at him.

The bath houses door slammed shut, the moment Ichigos view totally turned toward the direction Hichigo was looking at.

He looked back to Hichigo and asked.

"Who was that?"

Completely calm he answered.

"Yoshio."

"Shit!"

Ichigo raised to run after the Shinigami, just to get pushed down again by Hichigo.

The hazel-eyed gasped when he felt Hichigo thrust back inside his still tightened insides.

"I believe we weren't finished yet."

"Nnnh...But...Hichiii!"

Ichigo tried to reply but got cut short when the albino started to fuck him deep and hard.

For now Yoshio was forgotten again.

The moment Hichigo came, he stabbed Ichigos prostate directly, making him come either.

Both stayed in their position, riding off their high.

"We need to talk with him."

"Tomorrow Ichi. I promise."

Chapter 9

End

* Jijii → Chummy form of adressing to an older man


	10. Chapter 10

The next day

Hichigo had managed to change his promise of '_we_ talk with Yoshio to '_you_ Talk with Yoshio' by sneaking out of their billet and hiding somewhere early in the morning.

Anyway Ichigo cared less about it, since he thought that it would be better if his counterpart wasn't around.

The Captain found his assistant outside, doing the laundry.

He waited until the man was finished and then walked to him.

"Ohayō, Yoshio."

The Shinigami smiled at him and greeted back, completely instinctive, but when he noticed who was standing next to him, he blushed and tried to get away.

"Excuse me, Taicho. I...have a lot of business to do."

Ichigo grabbed him on his right arm, when he tried to pass by and held him back.

"What ever it is, it can wait. I want to talk with you."

"Gomen na, Taicho. But it is really important. Please let go!"

Yoshio struggled against Ichigos strong grip.

"Refused!"

Ichigo shouted and Yoshio stopped his struggles and stared in shock at his Captain.

Mentioned ones look changed from angered to soft and friendly.

He put on an inviting smile and said.

"Now would you come with me and have a talk? I think you have a special weight loaded on your shoulders, you'd like to put off."

Yoshio gave in, nodding and followed Ichigo to the vacant Vice-Captain billet, which got to be kind of a place to relax for the Squad members lately.

Luckily it was empty now.

The two took seats on some cushions lying around in the room.

"Now, how are you doing?"

Yoshio looked confused at his Captain.

"What kind of way is this, to start a serious talking, Taicho?"

"My bad. I hardly can imagine how to talk with you about...yesterday."

Ichigo smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head, while Yoshio deeply blushed and grabbed into his Hakama.

"Really, I could care less about what you two are doing. I mean you had Sou-taicho scold you several times already, because of doing these _things_ in public."

"What should he...? Ahh, doesn't matter. I guess, despite you act like you care less, it still bothers you in some way. Your reaction yesterday...I think anyone else would have simply got into the water and told us to get a room or have madly yelled at us."

Ichigos look wandered through the room, finding the ceiling to be very interesting, but forced himself to look back at Yoshio again.

"So do you want to tell me what bothers you?"

Yoshio kept silent for some moments and than told below his breath.

"I can't stand it to see you two together. I feel like someone crushes my heart. Fuku-taicho helped me to erase the pain with the year of vacation and I am grateful for this. But after I caught you, getting _**fucked **_by him, the pain came back, even worse."

Yoshio clenched his eyed shut like he was in pain even in this moment.

"I will find a solution, to ease the pain of yours."

When the Shinigami heard those words, images of the past hit him.

"You already promised me this once."

He whispered and with every next word his voice rose.

"You said it five years ago already. So where's your solution? You have none, _right?_

You just pushed this _minor_ problem aside to deal with the _real_ problems!"

Finally he yelled at Ichigo.

"You stomped on my feelings with treating me like nothing happened!"

Ichigo waited until Yoshio calmed down and answered his outburst.

"Maybe it will be the best for you to resign you to your old Squad. I will take care of this."

He moved to stand up and leave, but Yoshio stopped him.

"NO!"

The 5th Squads Captain took a deep breath and took his seat again.

"Than tell me what I should do. You can't stand to be around Shirosaki and me, but you don't want to be put off of our side either, even if it pains you. Am I right with that? So give me any other choice I could make."

Yoshio nodded and Ichigo looked aside trying to figure out some other way to solve the problem.

Meanwhile Yoshio crawled from his place over to the Captain, when he was just inches away from him he told.

"I have one."

Ichigo looked confused at him, first for the sudden closeness and second for the pleading look in the others eyes.

He only had enough time to shout a small refuse at him, before Yoshio grabbed the Haori and pressed his lips on his Captains.

"No! Yosh-!"

It was the second time the Shinigami kissed him, but this time it wasn't short and shy but long and demanding.

Ichigo tried to shove the man off of him, instead he got thrown over by him.

Where did this strength of Yoshio suddenly come from?

The orange haired gasped in surprise, giving Yoshio the chance to slip his tongue into his mouth.

When the Shinigami slipped a hand under his Captains clothing and let it wander across the well build chest and abdomen, he caused a switch in mentioned Captains head to turn.

Ichigo memorized the violation he had gone through, years ago and fear of this happening again gave him the strength to push his arms between Yoshio and him and throw the man off of him.

Yoshio landed in a pile of cushions, startled about his as well as Ichigos actions.

"You...Stay in your barrack. I arrest you and let you be guarded until I say otherwise!"

Ichigo rearranged his clothes and stormed out.

Yoshio mumbled a "Sorry." before the orange haired left.

'Sorry?'

Ichigo thought.

'Yeah he better should be. Shouldn't he?'

Ichigo was confused about himself.

On one side he could understand the mans feelings and why he acted like that.

On the other side, he wondered why the anger he had felt mere moments ago, already vanished.

It was wrong what Yoshio did, but right now it didn't feel like it.

Should he question his feelings for the man?

'No.'

He was his subordinate, a friend almost a brother.

Nothing more.

Chapter 10

End


	11. Chapter 11

Ichigo walked through the Squads main building, still deep in thoughts about his problem with Yoshio.

He passed a man leaning against the wall, without taking notice of him.

Mentioned man pushed off the wall and followed behind Ichigo, after the Captain had made some distance between them.

"Oi. How did it go?"

Hichigo had come out of his hide and had waited in the hallway for Ichigo, when he noticed a flicker in the mans reiatsu.

"I put him under arrest."

"Eh? What has he done?"

"I'd like not to think about it anymore."

Ichigo told coldly.

Hichigo grabbed his lovers right wrist and forced him to stop.

"What has he done?"

Ichigo stood straight, shoving the albino his back, after some time the orange heads shoulders sunk in and he turned around.

First Hichigo was shocked about the look in the others eyes, but then his blood began to boil.

His beloved Ichigo wore the same eyes as the time those three men had violated him.

Dulled of fear.

"Don't tell me he..."

Ichigo awoke of his traumatized state and hurried to put the albinos suspects at ease.

"No! No, he just...kissed me. He caught me off guard and I've been so angry about the whole thing that I arrested him. Well, I think it's fine either. He'll have some time to think about, everything."

Hichigo growled and let go of Ichigo finally.

"If he did anything else than just kissing you, I swear to all the gods, he'd regret it."

"Don't lay a finger on him! You don't need to get yourself into trouble over me. I'll deal with it myself."

"Put him in an other Squad."

"He refuses."

"If you order him to leave he has to follow!"

"I'll see how he does after a week. Than I think about it again."

Hichigo smiled and embraced Ichigo.

"My lovely, gentle King. Always trying to make others happy."

Feeling a bit uncomfortable he pat Hichigos back.

Did he mock him just now?

"By the way, where did you go?"

He nuzzled against Hichigos strong shoulder.

"Um, I, went to the hills. Tried to learn some Kido, but I am as miserable with it as you. I think it's not suited for Hollows."

Ichigo broke free from the hug and said.

"As long as you didn't blow the area up."

He saw Hichigo roll his eyes and turn his head away lightly.

"Yeah..."

The orange haired sighs.

"Idiot."

"What? Who cares if I blew away some hills?"

"Never mind."

Ichigo turned and took his way toward his billet.

Hichigo yelled after him.

"Oi! Wanna go and let off some steam? I'd like to train a bit with you again."

"Sure. On the outdoor place. I don't want to mess up the Dojo."

The two picked their swords from the billet and walked to the outdoor training area.

Subordinates of theirs who saw them walking by with their twin Zangetsu on the backs, hurried to the training field or informed other members first about the coming spectacle.

When the two look alike finally arrived at the place, about half of the Squad had gathered around the field in a save distance of 10 feet.

It was a rare occurrence that they got to see the two fight each other, so everyone was very curious when it happened.

"And here I thought we made it, getting over unseen."

Hichigo sighs.

"Can't help it Hichi. At least they know to stay away from the ring."

"So...Bankai?"

"Yamamoto possibly will notice it and scold us, but...Yeah. It's no fun anyhow else."

They positioned themselves and went into Bankai.

After the dust settled, the first strike was made.

Black and white Tensa clashed together and the owners stared each other down, with fire in their eyes.

Hichigo added a grin to it.

"How about we make it a bit more interesting?"

They parted and attacked anew.

"Let's hear."

Ichigo said after the noise of clashing steel settled down.

"The winner will be the king for tonight."

Hichigo declared and now it was Ichigos turn to grin.

Parting again he shout.

"Zettai katsu!*"

While they fought on their equal fight, they completely forgot about their spectators.

In the rows of mentioned spectators, amazed statements were voiced.

"They are so amazing."

"Yeah I can't think of one of them getting the upper hand. They are so well synched and even in strength."

"I either think it'll end in a draw."

"Their fight almost looks like a dance."

"Wow they got so fast, it's hard to follow them."

"The black and white flash."

"What?"

"I just thought they are as fast as flashes in a thunderstorm."

"Ah. You're right."

"Getsuga -"

Ichigo clashed his black Tensa against Hichigos white to stop his strike and yelled.

"Idiot! Do you want to rebuild Seireitei?"

Hichigo grimaced and replied.

"Aww, come on I prepared only a little one."

"There is no _little_ Getsuga Tensho. You know that."

"Sorry, sorry. But you know..."

Hichigo moved aside and Ichigo trips.

"Your back's wide open now!"

He swung the dull side of his Tensa to knock Ichigo off his feed, but the man dropped on his self first.

Catching his fall with one hand,he turned and kicked Hichigos feet away.

The albino, caught off guard, fell on his back, his sight spun and after it went back to normal again he found Ichigo stand above him.

"I win."

"Oh, really?"

He kicked one of Ichigos feet off the ground and the orange head fell on top of him.

Hichigo caught him and twisted around, sitting on top now.

"Who won now?"

He grind his ass against Ichigos crotch, getting him to wince.

"Ngh. Ok, ok. You won. Get off of me...please. Our...men are still there."

"Ah, right."

Hichigo climbed off of Ichigo and helped him getting up.

They sealed their swords and put the Zangetsu on their backs.

The albino clasped his arms to his breast and put on a strict face.

"Show's over. I believe some of you have some business to attend."

When the men didn't move an inch he said while making a scaring movement with his hands.

"Shoo. Go to work already."

Finally the crowd scattered.

"Well done, your majesty. How shall I prepare myself for tonight?"

Ichigo said like playing Hichigos servant and the albino chuckled because of it.

"Let yourself be surprised."

Chapter 11

End

Zettai katsu = I absolutely win


	12. Chapter 12

When the day came to it's end, The two heads of Squad five went toward their billet.

There Hichigo asked the hazel-eyed to wait outside.

When he came back the albino decided to go for some drink, so they did, choosing their favorite tavern in Rukongai.

After having enough Sake to feel light headed, they paid the bill and went back home.

"Tell me my one night King, what awaits us at our pretty little home?"

Ichigo asked playful.

"The best entertainment you can imagine."

They didn't know how they managed to get into their room, after they started kissing and caressing each other on the hallway that lead to their billet, but finally Ichigo was pressed against their rooms door.

Hichigo opened it and they tripped inside, while the albino kicked the door shut behind them and locked it.

He broke their kiss, grabbed Ichigo by his wrist pulling him toward the bed and while they walked over to it they stripped off as many clothes as they could, scattering it around in the room.

At the bed Hichigo pulled hard on Ichigos wrist and send him flying on the bed, so he landed on his stomach in the sheets.

He climbed upon Ichigo and reached for something hidden under his pillow.

Ichigo watched him with lust dazed eyes until the item came out from under the pillow, seeing it his mind got clear instantaneous.

"H-Hichi! Where did you get this?"

He turned his upper body around so he could see the albino, who wore an evil smirk in his face.

Hichigo pulled the underwear that Ichigo still wore down to the orangettes knees.

"You're not trying to..."

Ichigo said and hesitated when he saw Hichigo lick the item.

The albino declared.

"My little horse misses a tail, so I got one for it."

The item was a plug like thing, with hair on its end to fake an animals tail.

The hair was dyed orange, just like Ichigos hair color.

The 'plug' , well you could also call it a stick, was about one and a half of the length Ichigos fully erect member would have and as thick as two of his fingers.

"Oh god. You won't really stick this inside me, will you?"

Hichigo smirked once more and pushed the plug teasingly slow inside of Ichigo until it was seated inside him with it's full length.

Ichigo winced at the strange feeling, when the plug went ahead of the depth to be filled he was used to.

He bucked his hips after the feeling started to be pleasuring, needing the item to move inside him a bit.

"Oh..._god!_ Sooo _deep!_"

"My, my are you getting impatient? You really need a ride do you?"

Ichigo thought the albino would fuck him with the plug being also in his ass, and he clenched his eyes shut, preparing for the feeling to be filled even more.

Instead he felt a soft warmth embracing his member.

Reopening his eyes he saw Hichigo sit on his lap, starting to roll his hips.

A moan escaped Ichigos lips and he bucked his own hips.

Hichigo snickered and asked teasingly.

"Do you want me Ichigo?"

"Fuck! Yes!"

"So who am I?"

When Ichigo didn't answer directly, Hichigo pressed down on his painfully erect member, squeezing it.

"Ah! King! You're the King!"

"Right. Now beg me for it."

"Nghh, _Please_. I- I beg you, do something. _Anything_!"

Hichigo smirked and a little device appeared in his pale hand.

He pushed the button on it and a second later Ichigo roughly bucked his hips.

The plug started to move and vibrate inside of him, sending jolts of pleasure through him.

Suddenly Ichigo sat up, grabbed Hichigos hips and pressed him down, seating his cock inside of he albino to the base.

Hichigo gasped in surprise, and let himself getting lifted up and pressed down on his lovers length.

A shiver ran through Ichigo and he pushed the albino deep inside his lap.

"Shit! Don't get any bigger. Dare you Ichigo."

Hichigo began to move on his own and kissed his counterpart feverishly, while pumping his own member now.

Not long after he shot his load over both their abdomen and felt Ichigo fill him up.

Ichigo fell back, pulling Hichigo with him, he growled when he felt the plug still moving.

He took the switch out of Hichigos relaxed fingers and turned it off.

After their sex high ran out he asked the albino.

"How did you know you'd be the king tonight? And where did you get this thing?"

Hichigo smiled tired.

"Second first. Got it from Urahara. I escaped the talk with the boy through hiding at his place.

For the first question. I didn't know who'd win the bet, so I..."

He pulled the plug out of Ichigo and longed under the pillow again.

" Got one for each of us."

Hichigo held two similar plugs in his hands, the only difference between them was the color of the fake tail.

Orange and white,

"Really you have some strange ideas sometimes."

"You know the night's not over yet. And I think you need a punishment for galloping away with me."

"Eh?"

Hichigos evil smile was back and suddenly he held a rod in his hand.

"Ah! Wait Hichi! Where did this come from now?"

Ichigo tried to crawl away from Hichigo but was pinned down by his weight and the first slap landed on his flank.

"Ouch! Hichi!"

Another slap.

"Ow! Stop it! That hurts!"

Despite the spanks really hurt, he felt his cock build up again, still being inside the others ass.

Hichigo growled, getting also aroused.

"But you like it."

Ichigo grabbed the albino on his waist and twisted around with him.

He ripped the rod out of the pale hand and purred into Hichigos ear, before biting down on the pales shoulder.

"Poor King. You won't be able to sit tomorrow, when I'm finished.

Then the second round started.

Ichigo penetrated Hichigos prostate with every thrust until both released together.

After they came and collapsed, they fell asleep.

Chapter 12

End


	13. Chapter 13

Hichigo walked down a hallway, leading to the barracks of their subordinates which held high ranked seats in the Squad.

A deep scowl displayed on his face, caused by two things.

First.

His ass hurt like a bitch, because Ichigo did him until the day broke.

Well and that lucky bastard of a king / one-night-horse, still was sleeping after the all night fuck.

That Ichigo was asleep didn't matter much tough, but the reason he himself wasn't.

And that lead directly to the second reason for his foul mood.

Like the idiot he is, he had promised the hazel-eyed to talk to their 3rd Seat, Haraki Yoshio, in hopes the albino would be able to talk some sense into the boy.

'As if he'll listen to me. As if I really want to talk _all_ friendly with him. Damn! I'd like to rip him in two pieces if he dares to pull something like that ever again in Ichigo!'

Hichigo thought to himself.

Someone next to him cleared his throat.

"Ehm, Fuku-taicho, can I help you with anything?"

The 2nd in command just now noticed that he already stood in front of the arrested mans room and that the one guarding him got nervous after he didn't move an inch for about two minutes.

"Yeah. Leave me alone with Haraki. Go, get some fresh air."

"Ah, Yes! Excuse me."

The man left.

When he got out of Hichigos sight, the albino entered the room of Yoshio.

It was a lot smaller than the Captains billet, a table placed on the right wall, a futon across from it on the left with a small cupboard next to it.

As regards from the entrance there lead an other door, with a window in it, to the Squads garden.

Ichigo had ordered to lock it, so Yoshio couldn't sneak out, and only watch the cherry trees in the garden through the window.

Exactly that he was doing now, stolidly ignoring the incoming person.

Hichigo closed the door behind him and walked over to Yoshio, sitting down on the tatami flooring.

The Shinigami still didn't bother to take notice of him and stayed in this state like he tried to mock the Vice-captain.

The albino swallowed his anger and tried to start a dialogue with Yoshio.

"Morning Yoshio. Maybe you already guessed it, though I came to chat with you, after you had kind of a fight with Kurosaki Taicho."

The only response he got was a light twitch at the mentioning of Ichigo.

Hichigo waited for minutes for anything else patiently.

After 5 minutes his patience had a limit, drowning his growing anger he tried to get Yoshio to talk on the nice way once more.

Kami may help him if he still would ignore him.

"So, don't you want to talk about it with me? Maybe I could help."

It was back again.

The silence.

Hichigos fury was on the best way to get the better of him, but than – oh wonder – Yoshio spoke.

Well, maybe he shouldn't have.

"It's nothing of your concern, _Fuku-taicho_."

Hichigo jumped up and grabbed Yoshio by the collar of his Shihakusho, hissing.

"Listen you love drunken lunatic! You never will get Ichigo, get that into your fucking head. If you need to get laid, than go and search yourself a bitch in the Rukongai or else where. I never want to hear anything about Ichigo and you crossing the border of business again."

Yoshios eyes had been covered by his bangs when Hichigo scolded him.

Now he looked up to the albino, his eyes matching the fury in his superiors.

"What if nonetheless you will? Are you going to kill me?"

"You better don't try anything to find it out."

Hichigo answered and let go of Yoshio.

Forcing himself to cool down, because he feared that else there wouldn't even be a blood stain left of the boy, he said before leaving.

"I see that arrest won't do you any good, so you will do the Squads chores, beginning tomorrow until you get an other order."

This was bad, real bad.

He needed a punching ball or something equal.

Maybe someone of Squad 11 was free.

Zaraki at best.


	14. Chapter 14

Hichigo had bad luck with finding an opponent to let off some steam.

Kenpachi headed out somewhere, on a mission and he had taken Ikkaku and Yumichika with him.

Not to mention that Yachiru went with them.

Well and for the rest of Squad 11, there could only be said that they didn't match Hichigos taste, so he retreated from the Squads base again.

Now the frustration topped his burning anger.

Where else in the god damned four worlds could he find someone that lasted long enough to nourish his bloodlust?

The albino smirked.

Sure there was only Hueco Mundo, serving a dish of his taste right now.

Even if the war against Aizen was already 10 years ago, he still hoped that at least one of the Espada managed to survive, until now.

So Hichigo went to the technological Bureau to ask one of the scientists to open a Garganta.

"Yo, Akon. Mind getting some of your people to work on a Garganta for me? Please?"

The scientist uninterested looked at the Vice-captain.

"Why do you need one, 5th Squad Fuku-taicho?"

"I'm looking for some fun. Kenpachi, bald-head, barbie and the midget are out. So will you?"

"Fine. Why should I bother with a brutes business anyway? Take this with you, so you can open a Gate to get back."

Akon threw a small device over to Hichigo and send him away, saying.

"Over at the Gate research, will be one waiting for you."

Hichigo nodded and went to the department that researched the Gates connecting the worlds.

When he got there an open Gate really was waiting for him.

He smirked, deciding to treat Akon one, someday, to give him his credits for the fast work.

Hichigo reached Hueco Mundo.

He wasn't far away from the messed up fortress, called Las Noches, from where he exited the Gate.

First he thought that, if any of the Espada had survived, they would give it a wide berth, but got corrected right after by an familiar reiatsu.

"This tastes really like fun."

Shunpoing over to Las Noches, his nerves began to tickle in anticipation.

He entered the fortress through a huge hole in one of the outer walls, reaching...

An other desert, but clad in bright daylight

"Great. So nothing changed inside here at all. I hate this fucking place."

Hichigo murmured, walking through the sandy place spiked with rubble from the big pillars, just like the fight of Ichigo and the others ended minutes or hours ago.

He could feel that he was closing up to his prey, but couldn't make out the exact place it lingered.

"Yo!"

A deep baritone hailed him from above.

Hichigo looked up, smirking.

There stood his main dish on one of the pillars.

Bright sunlight projecting a halo around its body and blurring it.

"Fou~nd Ya."

Hichigo yelled in a singsong up to the man, who jumped down to him.

"So? Who're ya?"

The man asked before landing in front if the albino.

"Ouch. Hurts to not be recognized, though I helped Ichigo to kick your butt pretty much. Sexta."

"Huh! I've never seen ya before, pale-dude. But you have the same appearance as the berry."

The sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, snarled.

"So I ask ya again. Who're ya?"

"Shirosaki Hichigo."

"Shirosaki, huh?"

Now the Espada looked at the albino for real, for the first time.

"Those eyes."

He grinned.

"So you are the source of his strange power."

"Yup. Now introduction is over. I came for a bit of fun."

Hichigo grabbed his Zanpakuto and brought it forth from his back, his while body tingling in want of a good fight.

"I don't mind it."

Grimmjow answered and landed the first attack.

Steel clashed together and sand was blown through the area.

"So Shirosaki, did you only give Kurosaki your powers or do you have some of his as well?"

Grimmjow asked in between their fight.

Hichigo smirked, answering.

"You want to see it?"

The anticipation in Jaegerjaques eyes made him smirk even wider, so he yelled.

"Bankai!"

Sand dusted the place.

"That's it! Now the real fight starts!"

The Espada yelled and attacked Hichigo anew.

About an hour went by and Hichigo felt himself growing weak.

Grimmjow landed a strong hit on him and send him flying.

"Whatta matter Shirosaki? I thought you want to have some fun. Are you reaching your limit already?"

Hichigo crawled out of the rubble he landed in, puffing and snapping back.

"I could easily crush you if I wanted."

He tipped on his left cheek and smirked.

"If you have some aces up your sleeve play them now or you are a dead man. Shirosaki!"

"And if I don't want to?"

Hichigo lost sight of Grimmjow for one moment, until in the next a strong hand clenched the wrist of his sword arm.

"Than I make you."

The albino thought, the Espada would stab him but the pain stayed away.

Grimmjow pushed him back against a big peace of rubble, grabbed the other free hand of Hichigo and pulled both hands up to the sides of Hichigos head, fixing them on the wall.

He forcefully pressed his lips on the albinos.

Hichigo was so shocked, he let go of his Tensa Zangetsu.

He tried to fight against the Espada, but instead he was pressed even harsher against the wall.

A wet tongue flicked inside his mouth, giving Hichigo the only choice he had left.

He bit down as hard as he could.

Grimmjow pulled back, cursing.

"You little-"

The Espada got punched on his jaw bone so it cracked.

"How dare you to kiss me Jaegerjaques?"

Grimmjow rubbed his aching jaw and Hichigo almost saw how the ego of the sexta crumbled away like the bone on his jaw did just now.

"Ya know. Hueco Mundo is very lonely."

"That's no apology for abusing people coming by."

"You are guilty."

Grimmjow mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"You are guilty that I am all alone here!"

The Espada yelled at Hichigo.

"Sorry if I don't understand what you are talking about. Why should I be responsible for you being alone here?"

"Because you killed him!"

"Whom have I killed? Don't talk in pieces, for fucks sake!"

"Ulquiorra!"

Hichigo sighs in relive.

"Ulqiuorra."

'Wait.'

"What?"

He asked when the name got through to his mind.

"We were a couple. Until _you_ beat him up so he died! I recognized the reiatsu, that floated around the fighting place back than. Ten years. Since _ten_ fucking years I am all on my own out here, waiting for _anyone_ to return from the battlefield. I am left outside by other Hollows, because they fear my strength. That also made me the King here, but it's so fucking lonely!"

Grimmjow blabbered.

"Why the fuck do I always run into fucked up love affairs?"

Hichigo asked himself below his breath.

The Espada still overheard it and crooked an eyebrow.

"Never mind. Anyway, if you're continuing with licking your wounds, I'll go back."

He took the device and was about to activate it.

"Wait!"

Hichigo turned back to the sexta.

"How come you are separated from Kurosaki? And how is he?"

"I fled out of his soul and he's doing fine. He's a Captain of Gotei 13. He got Aizens old place."

"I see. So do you still have any business with him?"

" 'Am his lover and Vice-captain."

"So you found your luck."

Grimmjow paused for a moment, so Hichigo thought he was finished and turned back to the Gate device.

"Shirosaki?"

"What else?"

"Where do you think the other Espada gone to after they got killed?"

"I'd think they rot in hell."

The albino turned toward Jaegerjaques once more, suspicion in his eyes.

"Why do you want to know?"

With sad and tired eyes the sexta looked back at him.

" 'Cause I'd like to get back my own happiness."

"You're not asking me to kill you, are you?"

The blunette sighs and shook his head.

"No, not now. Someday, it will happen anyway."

Hichigo finally used the device and showed his back to Grimmjow.

"Never thought you'd be as soft as a marshmallow."

"Don't judge a book by it's covers. Still I'm glad to get to know you in person, Shirosaki."

"What ever."

The albino walked through the Gate and Grimmjow was alone again.

"Come back with the berry next time."

He said.

Chapter 14

End


	15. Chapter 15

Hichigo came back to Soul Society on the exact same place he had left it.

Grimacing he strolled back to the Squads base.

Thanks to Grimmjow, the good mood he got through their fight was ruined again when the Espada turned into a whining pussycat.

If the blunette wanted to follow his long gone lover he should have the guts to do it on his own.

Turning around a corner, the 5th Squad as well as a bright orange head came in sight.

Mentioned orangette closed up to him with fast speed and Hichigo waved and raised to greet him.

"Ichi-!"

Ichigos palm landed on Hichigos face and the man itself stopped next to the albino.

Shoulder on shoulder they stood there until the albino glanced to his lover, without turning his head.

His eyes met with burning hazel colored ones, that were staring him to death.

On top of that Hichigo felt as if the air around Ichigo also burned.

"Where have you been?"

The Captain asked dangerously.

"Erm, well...Ichi..."

With a loud bang Hichigo was smacked to the ground and the hazel-eyed stepped on his abdomen to

fix him there.

"I've searched you for hours! Just to find out that you are gone to some other world, through the moon pendant! Did you go to Kisuke again to get some nasty toys, while _I _am working _my _ass off here?"

"I-Ichigo, if you used the gem you should know where I have been."

Hichigo tried to soothe his lover and was rewarded with a hard stomp on his stomach.

"You know that I am still not good enough at sensing reiatsu! I can't discern the locations of the worlds. So where have you been these hours?"

The albino grimaced, because of the pressure on his stomach and answered in short sentences.

"Went to Hueco Mundo. Searched a good fight. Kenpachi and friends. Were away. Met an old friend. Over. There."

That made Ichigo curious so he asked, while removing his foot from the man below him.

"A _friend_?"

Hichigo sat up, saying.

"Friend. Battle-buddy. Punching ball. Call him like you want."

"And who exactly is this _friend_?"

"The sexta,"

Ichigos eyes went wide, reaching the size of dinner plates as Hichigo said the Espadas name.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

"What? Why? How, could he hide this long from us?"

"Didn't ask him. Well he's a mess anyway. Psychically."

The orange haired just stared at him with confusion, so Hichigo told him after he deeply sighed, well the most of it.

When he was finished, Ichigo kept gaping at him like a fish on dry ground.

Finally he said.

"I...can't believe the two of them were _this_ close."

Hichigo rolled his eyes.

"Earth to Ichigo. Aren't you forgetting an other couple crossing the edges of believable and normal?"

Now the Captain was even more confused.

"I mean us, Einstein."

"Er, well, what ever. So Grimmjow is lonely there and has a death wish, you said."

Ichigo changed the topic back to the sexta.

"Yeah."

The orange head shrugged his shoulders and turned to walk back to the Squad.

Hichigo listened to him, while he stood up and removed the dust from his clothes.

"Let him be. Either way he kills himself or he runs into us on purpose, so we will have to end his life. Anyway, as long as he stays in Hueco Mundo, I have no urge to bother with him."

The albino came running after him and Ichigo remembered something so he stopped his walk.

"I almost forgot why I actually was looking for you."

Turning around he glared at his counterpart.

"You abrogated my arrest order of Yoshio and ordered him doing the chores instead. Why, if I may ask?"

Hichigo walked on, past Ichigo and stated.

"If he has had just one more moment to brood over his situation in his room, he'd go insane. That's what I thought and in my opinion it's better to drain his energy with hard work."

"Really? Well, we'll see. Now you get your ass to the Dojo and do some rounds with the men.

But don't overdo it. We will go and check some of our districts, tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure."

Hichigo came back to Ichigo and gave him a short passionate kiss.

"Love you."

Ichigo smiled at the albino.

"Me too."

The smile vanished and he was serious again.

"Now go, for real."

It earned his a chuckle from Hichigo, who turned and waved, walking to the Dojo.

Ichigo sighed and strolled back to his piles of forms and reports.

He wished someone else would read and sign them.

He hated paper work.

Really.

Bad.

Chapter 15

End


	16. Chapter 16

The two heads of Squad 5 walked through the streets of Rukongai.

They checked on the districts that were out in their care, for any Hollow activities or criminality.

When they finished their job in the slums without any occurrence they headed to the better situated parts, where they decided to take a break and get some cups of sake.

Hichigo and Ichigo chose their favorite tavern in the district, owned by an old married couple.

"Hello."

Ichigo greeted as he entered ahead of the albino, who just nodded at the bar tending man and gave the mans wife a charming smile.

The woman greeted both and led them to their seats.

After the two sat down she asked.

"The usual?"

Ichigo nodded

"Please."

"I'll bring it right away."

They enjoyed their rest and the specialty of the tavern, a sake with cherry-blossom aroma.

While Ichigo sipped on his second cup, he noticed some children enter the location.

He wondered what they did here, but knew that one thing was out of the question.

The last thing the couple would do, were serving alcohol to underage.

The reason for the kids being here, flew to him with many high spirited yells.

"Oba-san! Oba-san!"

The group of maybe a dozen girls and boys yelled all together.

The old lady paused with her job and went to the children.

"Now, now. What can I do for my little guests?"

She smiled happily at the kids, and one of them answered.

"Oba-san, please tell us one of your stories!"

"Sooo? Than lets go over there. I need to give my old bones some rest."

She sat down on a bench next to the entrance and the kids gathered around her on the floor.

"This is good. Let me think. Have I told you the story of the Great 13 Knights already?"

"NOOO!"

"Fine. Listen well, because this story is true."

The woman waited until she was sure to have the attention of the very least kid.

"The great 13 Knights were the protectors of a big country, since many many hundred years. Every Knight had a partner who lead a part of the countries army together with him. The Knights and their legions fought against evil demons, which haunted their peoples. But very soon they found out that these wouldn't be their only enemies. Someday 3 of the Knights betrayed their land and comrades and joined sides with the demons. They made those monsters their pawns and started a war, that they were about to win. But than, in the midst of this war the remaining 10 Knights got help of two strangers. On the battlefield two men appeared, one clad all black and wielding an also black sword, the other wearing the same clothes and weapon but all white."

Ichigo listened up after he heard the description of the fighters.

The fairytale was about themselves?

"The two were strong and fast, almost like flashes. They fought through the lines of the demons and conquered the deserters together with the Great Knights. But the fighters had to pay a price for coming to help the Knights. One of them, the black fighter, got terribly wounded and he could only be healed by the shamans of his homeland. So he and the other retreated home as fast as they could, together with an informant of the Great Knights legions, who should get some information about the two saviors. So the Great Knights learned that the black fighter was the prince of a foreign land and the white was his loyal knight. But the white knight had a dangerous aura surround him that alarmed the emissary. When he found out what was about the white knight he alarmed the Great Knights, who send fighters to the other country to capture the white knight."

The kids interrupted her with yells and questions.

"But why?"

"What's wrong with the knight?"

The woman smiled, saying.

"Wait I was about to tell you."

She cleared her throat and continued.

"The knight was of the same kind as the demons they fought, so the Great Knights feared he might turn against the prince and harm him. The prince instead was furious about the overhasty action and send the fighter back. Still the Knights were worries sick and told it and their gratitude to the prince. Mentioned talked about it with his demonic knight and together they worked out a pact, they could make with the Great Knights. In the end the knights demon powers got sealed and the Great Knights were put at ease with it. Than, on the day the prince had fully recovered he was asked by the Knights to join their organization. He agreed under the condition that his knight would be accepted as his partner. The Great Knights didn't like the idea, but they had no choice, because they really needed a fighter like the prince, so gave gave in. And since that day the black and the white Knight are protecting the country with their swords."

Ichigo emptied the last cup and smiled.

The story was pretty, and summarized his and Hichigos past pretty well, for a fairytale at least.

He heard the kids giggle and heard the woman speak again.

"Do you know who that story was about, that oba-san told you?"

Now the children giggled even more and all together they shout.

"The Twinberries!"

Ichigo crooked and eyebrow and heard his other half chuckle.

"So, Ichi. Now you know who calls us that name. Do you still wanna punch 'em?"

Ichigo scowled.

"Like hell I punch kids."

"So you're fine with it now."

Ichigo nodded, than stood up and walked over to the old woman and the kids.

"That was a great story. Where did you get that?"

The kids looked at him with wide eyes, though they didn't recognize him as one of the 'Twinberries' or the prince of the story, but they were amazed to see a Shinigami, and even a Captain of them.

"Oh I made it myself just now. You know many people with many stories come and go in our place."

She whispered, so the kids wouldn't overhear it.

"I see."

"Yo, Ichi ya aren't cheatin' on me with tha young lady ova here, are ya?"

Hichigo joked as he placed a firm hand on Ichigos shoulder.

"Oh, please Shirosaki-dono. I am much to old to hold up to you."

The old lady smiled and waved a hand.

Suddenly the room was filled with many 'Ohs' and 'Ahs' combined with high shrieks.

The kids had noticed the albino just now and jumped up to surround both Shinigami.

One after another whispered their nickname and stared at them in adoration.

While Hichigo just smirked and rustled through the one and others hair, Ichigo felt a bit uncomfortable at so much attention.

"Now kids, leave your heroes alone, will you? I think they have a lot to do. Shoo, go and play outside."

The old woman shooed them away.

"Well, thanks for the help. I think."

Ichigo payed the bill and turned to leave after Hichigo, when the old woman grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"There is something I want to tell you."

The orange haired looked at the woman, than at Hichigo who had stopped and came back to him, and back to the lady again.

"What is it?"

"You know I have slight abilities of myself?"

"I've seen you use Kido like lights."

"Well. I also have a special talent. I can see the future. It's just some images or a feeling, telling me the future of a person. But sometimes that's enough."

"Would you please get to the point. So what has it to do with me?"

"I've seen a piece of your future. But telling you what I've seen is to dangerous, so let me at least warn you."

She paused and than said.

"Love can turn into hate. So when it happens don't let the shadow slip your perception."

Ichigo nodded and the woman let go of him.

Together with Hichigo he left the tavern.

"What kind of strange warning was that? 'Don't let the shadow slip your perception'."

The albino muttered.

"I have no clue. But maybe it will save me somehow."

Chapter 16

End


	17. Chapter 17

The two walked through the better situated parts of Rukongai, checking them as well as they did with the slums, before they finally would reach the Goteis base.

People who crossed their way mostly greeted them with a nod or lightly bowed, but there were also some who shyly looked away.

Those often were young women, but also the one or other young man acted like that.

Hichigo and Ichigo walked through an alleyway full of people, that directly lead to the Gotei.

While Hichigo walked straight past the people, Ichigo looked around and smiled at the ones he recognized.

That was when he saw a blond head look out of the farther rows that reminded him of his sisters hair.

His heart ached at the sight.

He hadn't visited them in about 5 years.

It was damn time to do it again.

'I've already missed to much of their life.'

He thought for himself, while the blond left his sight as he walked on.

Hichigo and him wee only a mere hundred of meters away from the gate separating Rukongai from the Gotei and the crowd lighted up, only a few people were brave enough to get this close to the gates.

They had to much respect of the Shinigami, maybe even a little fear.

The two crossed the line between Rukongai and Gotei.

"Aniki*?"

Ichigo heard a voice call from behind him, it sounded like a little girl had lost her elder brother in the crowd.

He stopped and sighed.

Who was he to ignore a little girl who needed help to find her family.

Hichigo, being a few steps ahead, stopped either and turned around to look at Ichigo.

"Let's help her look for her brother."

The hazel-eyed said.

He saw a flicker in Hichigos eyes and wondered about the reason for it.

He turned around to look for the lost girl, which stood in the middle of the street and looked back straight at him.

Ichigo saw that it was the blond he saw in the crowd and he judged through the distance that she had to be about a head shorter than him.

She wore a Yukata with apricot blossoms on it.

His eyes went wide in disbelieve.

"Y-Yuzu!"

The young woman ran toward him and called.

"Nii-san!"

She embraced her startled brother, who still stared at the point she stood before, until his eyes finally went down to the blond that clung to his body.

"Why? Why are you here?"

He freed himself from the hug and knelt down like he always did in the past, but now Yuzu had to look down to him.

"Nii-san, I am no little girl anymore."

"Sorry."

Ichigo stood up again and smiled a little sad.

"Yuzu, why are you in Soul Society?"

For moments that felt like eternity they looked at each other until Yuzu said.

"I died, Nii-san."

"What? When? Why?"

"A year after your last visit a lethal virus spread in Japan. I got sick and dad did everything he could to keep me alive. The medics hadn't a serum against it and it took them a lot of time to find one. Dad fought to keep me alive until they found a cure. But half a year later nothing worked anymore, I got worse every day. In the end my lungs were filled with water and I drowned while asleep.

The only thing dad could do was taking the pain away."

Yuzu paused and looked with teary eyes at her brother.

"I had dad call you. He tried it so many times, but you never answered. He even send you a message. I waited for you, but you never came. Every time I worried about, how I could find you here. I wanted to see you so bad, Nii-san."

She began to sob and the tears rolled down her pretty face.

Ichigo was terrified.

When did his dad call him?

Why didn't he know anything about the message?

He stroked in circles around Yuzus back to calm her.

"I'm sorry Yuzu. I vow if I had known that, I would have come to you."

"B-but the letter."

"I don't remember it ever reached me."

"Ichigo."

He turned around to the left outside albino.

"You got the letter. You even read it. But I think you weren't able to understand its meaning, since you...you know...got attacked."

Ichigo let go of Yuzu and stomped over to Hichigo.

"You knew? Why haven't you taken me to her than? Why?"

"Because you weren't in any state well enough to calm your sister. If she had seen you with your dead eyes than, she would have been worried sick on top of her illness. Would you have wanted this?"

"It's ok, Nii-san. Shiro-nii came to me. He promised to look for me and bring me to you."

Ichigo looked to Yuzu and than back to Hichigo, with daggers flying from his eyes.

"I vow, I did, but Rukongai is so damn huge."

The albino told before Ichigo would do anything more than kill him with his eyes.

The orange head looked at his sister again.

"Where do you live?"

"Down the streets. Together with a nice old lady."  
>"I see."<p>

He heard a little growl come from Yuzu.

"Ah. Sorry, Nii-san. I might be a bit hungry."

"Hungry?"

An idea flashed through Ichigos mind.

"Can you do things you couldn't when you were alive Yuzu? Anything?"

"Eh, well. This."

A light ball appeared in her palm, and she could easily cover it with her hand.

"Can you do it better."

"Better?"

"Make it bigger, as big as you can."

"Sure."

The light ball grew until it reached twice the size of a soccer ball.

Ichigo nodded and Yuzu released the light.

"Are you tired now?"

"No. I am used to this already."

Ichigo smiled and lay his hands on Yuzus shoulders.

"You could become a Shinigami, Yuzu. You would stay together with us and wouldn't have to hunger anymore."

"I really could be with you?"

"I won't say that you will be in my Squad. It depends on your talents. But you will be very close to me, at least."

Yuzu thought about it for some moments.

"I'll do it."

"Than come. I get you signed to the academy."

Yuzus teachers said she was the most talented student they ever had, so it was no wonder she graduated after only 10 month.

She got signed to her brothers Squad, since her special talents lay in Kido and her Zanpakuto was a Kido type, as she learned shortly after her graduation.

Chapter 17

End


	18. Chapter 18

"Everyone!"

Ichigo shout to the gathered group of his subordinates.

"I'm happy to introduce a new member of our Squad to you. Incorporate her openly, please. She'll take the 5th seat in our Squad."

He said in a strong voice and than looked at his sister, who stepped forward to introduce herself to the men.

"I'm Kurosaki Yuzu. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She bend to the Squad, in which amazed 'ahs' and 'ohs' were spoken, mostly because Yuzu had become a real beauty, resembling her passed away mother very much.

"Did you say Kurosaki?"

"Are you relatives with Taicho?"

Some asked.

Yuzu looked at her brother, unsure if she should answer the questions.

Ichigo sighs, but smiles back at Yuzu and told instead of her.

"She is my younger sister"

He than waited for a moment before he himself asked his men.

"Any other questions? No? Then you are dismissed."

The men left, some of them maybe with the one or other question left unspoken.

Ichigo turned to his sister, declaring.

"Well, now I think you will have a hard time at settling down here. I'll have the 3rd seat Haraki Yoshio look for you, until you get along with Squad life."

He patted her head and smiled, wanting to leave when Yuzu lamented.

"Ichi-nii~i. Stop messing up my hair. I told you I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Warui. But you'll stay being my little sister."

Ichigo removed his hand from Yuzus blond hair and told her seriously.

"Anyway, you shouldn't call me like that in front of the Squad ok? I'm ok with Nii-san or Aniki. Ne Yuzu-chan?"

"Than the same goes for you! _Nii-san_."

"I get it. See ya later."

"Mh."

Ichigo left and moments later Yoshio came to show Yuzu around and help her to get used to the life in the 5th Squad.

She managed to, very fast, but still she kept her distance to other members of the Squad.

Every time Ichigo looked for her, he found her sitting alone under a plum tree, her Zanpakuto on her lap.

Every free minute Yuzu could spend, she used to communicate with her sword.

Just like mow.

Ichigo looked at her still figure, waiting for her consciousness to return to the outside world again.

Yuzus Zanpakuto was in its sealed form.

A Katana, with a golden Tsuba, styled like a sun and with a golden hilt.

It's sheath was of the color of a setting sun.

Until now Ichigo hadn't seen the Shikai form of his sisters Zanpakuto, nor any of its attacks.

Maybe Yuzu still worked on learning them, in her free time.

He heard a sigh and saw Yuzu slowly open her eyes, standing up and sheathing her sword.

"Had a hard session? You mustn't push yourself so much."

She smiled at him.

"It's ok."

Her facial expression made a 180 and seriously she told him with an outpointed index finger.

"It's your fault that I need to work this hard. You loaded so much reputation on our families name, so I have to catch up to you, or I ruin our name again."

"Who carers about reputation? I don't want you to wear yourself out on this."

Ichigo frowned and Yuzu snapped back at him.

"I knew you would say that. But this is not my only reason!"

Now the Captain was curious, he raised an eyebrow and his sister turned her face away, feeling a bit out of sorts.

"You always protected Karin and me. You worried so much about us. When Shiro-nii came to visit me as I was ill, he told me that you became a Shinigami therefor. He said that there was a war with Soul Society and some deserters in which you helped to protect Karakura, and that before you headed into the final battle you checked that we were well and moved the fight far away from us. I don't want you to worry about Karin and me anymore. I couldn't stand it if you get hurt in battle, because you would need to save me because I were to weak. That's why...!"

Yuzu looked up at her brother with strong sparkling eyes.

"That's why, I want to get stronger. So I can fight beside you and cover you rear in case."

Ichigo showed his sister a slight smile of acknowledgment.

"You already got very strong Yuzu."

Than he lectured her.

"But only training with your Zanpakuto in your soul isn't enough of practice. You need experience on the outside as well. Come I'll tutor you for the rest of the day."

Ichigo walked away to the training field, Hichigo had used to fight with the Squad in their beginnings, and Yuzu ran after him.

"Thanks Nii-san."

When they reached the place Ichigo said.

"You fight with your Zanpakuto, while I use this Bokuto. Can you go into Shikai, already?"

"Since ages."

"Fine. Release it."

Yuzu drew her sword and held it horizontal into the sky.

"Warae, Yōkōhime."

The blade of the sword began to shine and changed into a golden color, light shone from it and blurred the edges.

"The smiling princess of the Sunshine? She's as beautiful as you. So how strong is the lady?"

Ichigo went into a direct attack and left Yuzu barely enough time to counter it.

"Come on! Don't just stand and look around. Don't let your enemy strike first!"

"I know!"

She separated from Ichigo, after he pushed her backward some meters.

"Ten o Hi!"

Ichigo saw the attack coming and dodged it with Shunpo.

"Amazing! That looked like a fire type of my Getsuga. So this is your Zanpakutos ability?"

"Yeah. But not the only one."

"Than come at me."

Ichigo prepared for an other attack.

For 20 minutes a constant pattern of attacking Yuzu and dodging her attacks continued until Ichigo got interrupted while he sped forward to attack Yuzu anew.

"Getsuga. Tensho."

A white Getsuga cut the ground between Ichigo and Yuzu, throwing dirt around.

"May I join your little play off?"

"Idiot! You could have hit one of us with that!"

"Aww. Come on I used only a little one."

"I told you once already, that there isn't a little Getsuga. For fucks sake!"

The dust settled and Hichigo came in sight, as well as Yuzu and Ichigo.

"It's ok Nii-san. I'm fine."

Ichigo calmed and put away the Bokuto.

"Well, I think Hichigo can do the last round with you, since he has a more aggressive fighting style it may work better as fighting experience."

"How shall I take that?"

The albino asked Ichigo.

"Exactly like I said it. You can fight instinctive, like a Hollow does. I'm the strategist."

"Yeah I know."

Hichigo turned to Yuzu.

"I won't hold back, even if you may be like my sister in law. Be sure to counter."

Yuzu defended herself as well as she could.

Still she was pushed back by Hichigo.

Their swords clashed together over and over again, for about 10 minutes now.

The last impact threw dust in the air and Hichigo used the confusion for a new attack.

"Getsuga Tensho."

Yuzu saw the white wave attack coming, mere second left for her to react.

"Kōgo!"

The Getsuga split up inches before her and ran out to her sides.

"A defense? Nicely reacted."

Hichigo stated.

The dust settled and Ichigo could see the two again.

Around Yuzus body the air was blurred and shined golden when sunlight hit it.

"Kōgo creates a protecting shield around my whole body, so nothing can hit me from anywhere."

Her Zanpakuto sealed itself, and she sat down, sighing.

"Unfortunately it drains much of my energy. To much to handle it well, yet."

Ichigo came over to her and she said with a smile.

"I have a long way to go."

"Shall I ask Yoshio to train with you, when we are busy?"

The Captain asked.

Yuzu thought about it for a moment and shook her head than.

"No. I mean Haraki is very friendly to me but..."

Her eyes dusted with fear and a scowl appeared on her face.

"There's a scary aura around him."

Chapter 18

End

you can find a paintart of Yōkōhime here:

sheeiren[].deviantart[].com/art/Yuzu-s-Zanpakuto-Youkouhime-244174287

(without the bracklets)


	19. Chapter 19

Another year went by, with life going on as always.

Ichigo, his sister as well as his lover, had visited the left over family members in the living world, in the last week of the old year..

Flashback:

Ichigo and Hichigo stood in front of the Kurosaki clinic, in their gigai.

The orange haired was a bit nervous, but still he walked to the front door of his dads house and rang the doorbell.

Not long after the door was opened and the young Captain almost got a deadly shock.

A man looking like his dad, but seeming to be so very much older, opened the door.

It was not that his hair had gotten white or his face had creases, but he had a tired look and walked as if his age weight tons on his shoulders.

Isshins voice was cold and pained when he spoke.

"So, I get the honor to see you again. Son."

Ichigo felt a stinging in his chest.

"Dad."

"Don't you try and make excuses. Where were you when we needed you? When Yuzu needed you? The Hollow replica of yours there came. But not you!"

Isshin yelled at his son like he never before had done, but Ichigo calmly countered.

"Do you really want to discuss this out here? Audible for all neighbors?"

Isshin stepped aside and the moment the door closed he continued.

"Has your job become so important to you that you give a shit about your family already? It must be, since you ignored every of my tries to get in contact with you!"

"Give me a break already! You've been a Captain yourself once, you know how much of work this is and...I was sick myself than. Kind of."

Isshin walked past the two men, to the living room of the house.

"The son I once had would have come, even if his legs and arms were shredded to pieces."

Ichigo followed him with Hichigo behind him, who had decided to better not interfere in this fight for his own sake.

"I'm still like that! It's just...I didn't know about it, until I found Yuzu in the Rukongai. To be true it's more like she found me."

Isshins mood made a 180 and his posture straightened.

"Is she fine?"

"Yeah."

Ichigo sighs and tells his dad.

"I'm sorry, that I didn't come over than. And that I barely ever visit you, you seem to be very lonely here. Has Karin moved out?"

"Some time after Yuzus death she moved to Europe, to become a great soccer player."

Again the doorbell rang and Hichigo said.

"Seems like our surprise is ready, ne?"

Isshin looked confused at him, and Hichigo tilted his head toward the front door.

"Come on, Oyaji. Go get the door."

Isshin did as he was told and seconds after a loud yell could be heard.

"Yuzu! My little sunshine! Let me take a look at you. Ahh, you look even prettier than in my memory. Come in, come in."

He came back with Yuzu in his arms, and a big smile playing on his face.

When his joy calmed a bit he got curious.

"This gigai, you got it from Kisuke right? Does hat mean he has improved it again, so any soul can use them?"

Ichigo wanted to answer, but Yuzu was faster and said.

"Urahara hasn't changed anything on his gigai. I'm a Shinigami, since two month I belong to Ichi-nii's Squad now."

"That's amazing Yuzu! Daddy is so proud of you!"

Isshin shout out and tried to catch her in an bone crushing embrace, which Yuzu dodged by stepping aside, so her dad landed flat on the floor.

Ichigo chuckled and than he said something, to everyone's surprise.

"When she is strong and experienced enough, I let her take care over Karakura. Then you'll finally be able to give your old bones some rest, dad."

Isshin peeled himself from the floor, scolding his son.

"Don't be to hard to my little sunshine."

Than he turned to his lovely daughter and asked her.

"So don't you want to show your daddy a bit of your strength?"

Yuzu smiled, telling.

"Sure."

Flashback end.

Ichigo sighs, when he remembered this day.

He was happy that his dad had forgiven and forgotten everything he had blamed him for.

His concentration went back to the stack of paper and he sighs again.

"What are you doing?"  
>Hichigo came out of the bath, ruffing with a towel through his hair.<p>

"I'm looking over the reports of 'that night'."

"What? Again? Don't you think you should give it a rest already?"

Again Ichigo sighs and reads over the report of Hisagi.

"I know. But there is still something bugging me. A part of me refuses to believe all that was just a coincidence and accident."

Hichigo sat down next to him, and asked.

"How come?"

Ichigo took a report.

"There's this one, of a member of the threes Squad. It tells he was invited by them to come with them to a tavern to take some drinks. He refused and they went alone."

He laid it back and took an other one.

"This report is of a member of Squad 11. Here's written he had seen them in a tavern in the eastern parts of Rukongai. He overheard, that they said something about, Hisagi missing them if they wouldn't get back now. There also is a note that an other guest left shortly after them."

Ichigo put the report on top of the other one, just to take the next one.

"Now yours. You found a Hollow in the forests and remains of three Shinigami, in the north. You killed the Hollow and brought back the clothes and weapons. The next day they were identified by Hisagi, as the ones of his missing men."

Hichigo tilted his head and said annoyed.

"I know the reports as well as you do."

"Why were they in the northern forests, when they had decided to go back to their barracks? How could they be beaten by a single Hollow? And this anonymous guest, has he anything to do with all this?"

Ichigo asked himself and Hichigo answered, the questions.

"First. Maybe they were so drunken that they went the wrong way. This would explain why they could be surprised by a Hollow as well. Or. They decided to have some fun. Do you know if they weren't serial offenders? Third. You would have to find this guest to find the answer. And the chance of it is almost Zero percent."

Hichigo sighs and throws the towel away.

"Stop looking back, turn your head around and face what is in front of you. Don't live in the past."

Silence.

"Why of all people did you run into it?"

Ichigo asked as if he hadn't heard anything Hichigo had said before.

"Ichigo, I said to stop brooding over it. Will you?"

Ichigo sat there, bend over the papers, his face hidden by the bangs of his hair.

"It would be just to fitting, you know."

He looked up to the albino, into his calm golden eyes, but on the inside of Hichigo the nervousness became a raging beast.

"Assuming the guest had been you and you overheard something about their crime on me, everything would fit."

Hichigo tried to hide his jittery, but his voice still trembled a bit.

"What are you talking about? Are you suspecting me, murdering them?"

"Like I know you right now, I don't want to believe in it. But there is still something inside you, calling itself your _true self_. Your instinct, am I right? So if by any chance, this instinct got the better of you, because you were very furious, I believe even you would have killed them."

Hichigo jumped up from his seat and yelled.

"I can't believe that you think I would risk everything we worked so hard on until now, just to get revenge on some scumbags like them."

Ichigo yelled back, looking at him with angry eyes.

"Inside of you there is a blood thirsting, sadistic beast, that would sing with joy and get off on right this! It would hunt down its prey and kill it in the most sickening, imaginable way."

Now he either stood up and pointed with his index finger at Hichigo.

"Don't try to deny it! I can feel it lingering inside you. I see it in your eyes sometimes."

Hichigo lost his nerves and snapped back.

"You are not one thing better Ichigo! When you lost your powers _YOU_ got off on exact this beast! _You_ weren't able to suppress your need for battles, _you_ couldn't bear it to feel so vulnerable! Every night we did it, _you_ tore open your body, you almost ripped _your_ flesh from your bones! Beggin' me over and over again to hurt you, the same time I pleasured you. Can _you_ even imagine how it felt to see you like this?"

He saw Ichigo shake his head, before he yelled on.

"The mornings after you always regretted it, while aiding your wounds. 'I need to stop this.' you said more than once, but in the night you did it again! You were a fucking masochist Ichigo! Maybe you still are one!"

He paused for a moment and the next words came out before he could think about them once.

"Actually, maybe you _enjoyed_ it to get screwed by them."

Ichigo flinched and Hichigo immediately regretted his words.

"Ichigo. I'm sorry. I...didn't mean it."

"I you didn't why did you say it than?"

The orange head turned his face away, when Hichigo closed up to him and laid his hands on the Captains shoulders.

"Aisuru..."

Ichigo shrugged the hands off and stomped away.

"I leave! You better move to the Vice-captains billet _before_ I come back. _Kami save you if you haven't get lost until then._"

Chapter 19

End


	20. Chapter 20

Hichigo had moved to the Vice-captain billet and arranged some space for a futon to sleep on now.

He knew better than not listening to Ichigos warning and he didn't deserve it any other way.

'Why did I say such awful things? Damn, I'm an idiot.'

He threw the last pillow out of the way and went to the closet to get a futon.

"Actually, we fought a lot lately, but they've never been this bad. I didn't mean to hurt him."

Hichigo said to himself as he laid out the futon and sat down on it afterward.

"_Ya really don' get it, do ya?"_

Hichigo got surprised by the speaker.

His body tensed up, who had come in without him noticing it?

He looked around, but found no-one being there.

The albino yelled.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

"_Man, ya really got dense, don' cha?"_

Before Hichigos inner eye there flashed the image of his black double.

"You! Why of all times do you dare to raise your ugly voice now?"

"_Beats me. Ya kno' I had a lot'a fun ta watch yer pretty love life ova tha years. But now it gotta be hell'a borin'. Wan' me ta tell ya a lil' secret?"_

"I'd like you to shut up already and go back into the corner I imprisoned you in."

"_Don' be so mean ta me. Actually I wanna help ya. Findin' the answer fer ya lil' confusion."_

"Who are you calling confused?"

"_Now, now. 'Why did I say that?' 'I love 'im.' 'I don' wanna hurt 'im.'"_

A pause spread before the black one spoke again.

"_Wanna hear what else's goin' on in ya mind? Ya bet, those are the answers."_

"Like hell. You're just playing tricks on me."

"_Che. Listen up, cause I tell them ta ya anyway. ' Cause I love 'im bein' in pain.' 'I love 'im most when he's vulnerable.' 'I like it more when others crush 'im, so I can fix 'im piece by piece, ova an' ova 'gain.' "_

"Shut up!"

"_Tryin' ta deny it? But yer lil' berry's right. Inside of ya is a sadistic beast, but poor you had ate it up pretty much. So yerself is becomin' the beast."_

"Your lies won't have any effect on me! Vanish already."

Hichigo pushed his other self back into the depths of his soul, with all his willpower.

He wouldn't give it an other chance to get to the surface again.

He wasn't like that anymore, to feed his desires of Ichigos crumbling resolve.

Ichigo walked through Seireitei in deep thoughts.

Well it was more like Hichigos words and scenes of the past ran through his mind.

_'You get off on that beast!'_

_'Looks like he's getting into it.'_

_'Masochist!'_

_'Let's do this again. Taicho.'_

_'Maybe you liked it.'_

He stopped his walk, clenching his hands into fists until the knuckles turned white.

"Jigau. Jigau! JIGAU!"

He yelled into the black nightsky, angry and sad at the same time.

"_Ichigo"_

The orange haired, snapped his eyes open and looked up ahead, to the way before him.

"_Why is your soul in turmoil, Ichigo."_

"Zangetsu no ossan!"

He sighs and sits down randomly on the way.

"Shouldn't you know yourself, already? I thought you can hear everything going on on the outside."

"_I'm afraid I can't. In this world there is a steady wind blowing since some time, that cut me off of the outsides happenings. And now the wind is turning into a storm. So what troubles you, Ichigo?"_

"I don't really know myself. I had a fight with Hichigo, a really bad one. Maybe I fear that things are getting ruined with that."

"_Ichigo. What do you know about Shirosaki?"_

"What? Well, he's partially Hollow, born from my soul and split from you. He can be an insane fighter, but also kind and a gentle lover. If he wants to be."

"_So where do you think he has learned all this from?"_

"I don't know. At least not from his Hollow part."

"_Exactly. I tell you something about him. No better I ask you this first. Have you ever seen him, when he awakens from sleep? The very moment his eyes open."_

"Sure, many times. I mean it's hard to avoid if you share a bed."

"_Good. Than you should be able to recall his eyes in this moment. It may be just for a second, that you can see what Hichigo truly is, in them. Purely innocent. He is like a book full of empty, white pages and every experience and given ability is written down in it."_

"So?"

"_You could call me his father, for me giving him a body, his fighting style an the power of a Hollow. That was what I have written in the book that Hichigo is. It's also true that I more or less abandoned him after this, so where would he have learned feelings and the behavior resulting from it? Where do children learn it from?"_

"From their parents, I guess."

"_Right, they learn it by watching them. Now comes your part in Shirosakis life. He watched you day after day and he learned things from you, human things, which conflicted with his Hollow part. He was confused and hid this behind a mask of bad behavior, every time he encountered you. I only saw him tremble in fear for one time, and that was before he left this world to face you on the outside."_

"Why are you telling me all this, Zangetsu?"

"_Because I want you to understand that what ever he did, was to protect you. It's what he learned from you. He will do everything he can to protect what he loves, since he hasn't learned an other way yet. _

_Ichigo. There are still some pages left to complete, don't let them be filled with a bad end."_

"I get it now. I go and work this out. Thanks Zangetsu."

Ichigo stood up again and while looking around he noticed that he had walked very far away from Seireitei, before he started the talk with Zangetsu.

He was somewhere on a land road, running beside a forest of the outer parts of Rukongai.

"Shit. Where did I come from?"

He took a random direction, hoping it would be the right way and thinking about what to say to Hichigo.

Suddenly he remembered.

The necklace, he could find his way back with it.

Ichigo concentrated on the reiatsu saved in it and found Hichigos whereabouts.

Now that he knew the way to his quarter he shortened his way with Shunpo.

Minutes later he stood in front of Hichigos billet.

He knocked.

"Hichi. Can I come in?"

Ichigo got no answer, so he tried to open the door an found it unlocked.

He opened it a bit and said into the room.

"I'm coming in."

Stepping inside and closing the door behind him, Ichigo found the albino sitting on the veranda.

It seemed that he watched the moon shine.

"Hichi...I..."

A loud snarl interrupted Ichigos stammering.

'He isn't really...'

Ichigo stomped over to the albino and looked him into his face.

He was indeed asleep.

The orange haired got angry and placed a hard slap on the pale face. A very hard one.

Instantaneous Hichigo was awake, covering his burning cheek with a cool hand.

"Damn, what the fuck?"

He saw a pair of feet in front of him and his gaze wandered up.

"What was that for? Late penalty?"

Ichigo snapped back.

"I'm trying to talk with you and you sit here, sleeping!"

"I'm awake now, thanks to you. So what is it?"

Ichigo sighs, noticing his bad feeling returning.

"I've pressured you with things. I shouldn't have... I shouldn't have blamed you for what or who you are, just because I'm to stubborn to let the past rest. I'm sorry."

Hichigo grabbed one of Ichigos hands and pulled him down to himself.

"No. I should be the one apologizing, because I said this cruel things to you. There's no comparison between your likings and what this scum did to you. I've been a fool to even say it. Can you forgive me?"

"Just when you show me how sorry you are."

Hichigo deeply kissed his hazel eyed lover and vowed afterward.

"As long as I'll be by your side, nothing shall ever hurt you again, not even myself. Ore o. owari made, anata o mamoru.* "

Chapter 20

End

Ore o, owari made, anata o mamoru. = I will protect you, until the end.


	21. Chapter 21

Both watched the full moon shine, while they sat next to each other and Ichigos head rested on Hichigos shoulder.

"Zangetsu talked with me."

The hazel eyed suddenly said.

"Really? What did he say?"

"Well, he compared you with an empty book and said that I'm the one filling its pages."

"Didn't know Zan was such a poet."

"Me neither. But I wonder since than,"

Ichigo looked up into gold and black eyes and placed his right palm on Hichigos left cheek.

The albino leaned into the touch.

"What is it that I wrote down? We live together like this for so long now and I thought I knew everything about you all the time. But I don't. Because I don't know your past, that isn't based on our interactions."

Hichigo sighs.

"You think that there is much to tell?"

"Even if it isn't I want to know, so please tell me."

"Fine."

Hichigo looked up to the moon again and started to tell Ichigo about him.

"The first time I opened my eyes, all I saw was a blurry blue. So very slow my eyes got used to see, until I finally made out the sideways skyscrapers around me. Well I didn't know what they were than. The next thing I saw was Zan. He said something like: 'I'll share my knowledge with you.' and than I knew everything I needed to."

Hichigos gaze turned back to Ichigo and he smirked at him.

"And than, I felt the huge power of Kenpachi and your defeat. My whole body tingled in excitement and if Zan hadn't held me back I would have taken over and fought him. Well, instead I had to wait for him to get you. After our first fight I watched all of your fights and in my opinion you had no skill to fight properly. It disgusted me somehow, but on the same time I couldn't look away either. Later I learned that it must have been because I actually cared about you. I could sit on my place for weeks without moving an inch. Zan often said I would grow roots if I wouldn't move some times. The only times I did something else than watching you, was when you cut me off of the outside world. Than I either trained with Zan or I looked for a way to see your life again."

Hichigo finished his speech with one statement.

"You also could say that I didn't exist when we didn't fight, in any way."

Ichigo blinks and lets out a deep breath.

"Sounds like I really haven't missed much of your life."

"Yeah."

"_Ohh, so ya're all happy 'gain, ne?"_

'I thought I locked your trap.'

"_Eh? Warui, bu' I shut up maself, 'cause I though' ya woul' need some time ta let ma words sink in, so ya woul' see tha' they're true."_

'As if I'd buy your shit.'

"_Bu' see, yer pretty life's all fine 'gain. Wonda how long it'll stay like tha', until someone mess's it up 'gain an' ya get the joy of fixin' it one more time."_

'I already said I am not like this.'

"_Huh? Well, maybe ya haven't fully recovered than."_

'What nonsense are you talking about?'

"_Interested now? I mean tha' ya haven't fully merged with me 'gain. All tha's left o' me is tha' pretty voice gnawin' on yer nerves. Come ta think abou' it, somethin' 's blockin' the merge ta complete._

_I shoul' thank tha' ol' fart for puttin' tha seal on ya, cause I can bug ya some more now."_

The voice echoed in Hichigos head while slowly disappearing.

"Tsk."

"What is it?"

Hichigo blinked, not having noticed that he let the sound out loud or that his body had tensed up and he was sitting like that for some time already.

He relaxed himself and smiled at Ichigo.

"Nothing. Everything's fine."

"Really? You don't look like that."

The albino rolled his eyes and hurried to change the topic.

"I'm feeling cold, what about you? Shall we get back to our room?"

Ichigo could feel that his lover felt uncomfortable and nodded.

"I'm tired. Lets hurry over and get some sleep."

'He hides something. Is he trying to protect me?'

In bed, Ichigo snuggled against Hichigos chest and minutes later he fell asleep.

The albino watched his peaceful sleep, while he himself still brooded in silence.

'I will protect your happiness from any harm.'

"_Ya really think ya can do it?"_

'I will. Even if I am the one trying to harm it.'

"_Big words, aibou. Ya better be ready ta make them real."_

Hichigo tightened his embrace around Ichigo and kissed his forehead.

'I will.'

Chapter 21

End


	22. Chapter 22

"Hichigo! Wake up you lazy ass! You have to go!"

The albino grumbled and hid himself deeper in the bedsheets.

Hard steps closed up to him and a kick send him and his blanket flying.

"Stand up now."

Ichigo stood above him, his face an angry grimace.

"You are on training duty with these lazy bunch that's called our squad,while I need to take care of the paper-shit."

"Yeah, what ever. I am ready in a second."

The Hollow muttered, freeing himself from the blanket, curled around his body.

He put on his white uniform, brushed through his messy hair with his fingers and attempted to stroll off to the Squads Dojo when he heard Ichigo shout after him.

"Didn't you forget something?"

The albino sighs and turns back to where he came from.

Ichigo gave him the missing piece of his uniform, his Vice-captain badge and kissed him gently.

Than his double was free to leave and beat the hell out of their substitutes.

A few hours later Ichigo came to the Dojo to take a look at the training, just to find Hichigo dismissing the few men that were there.

"What, you're done already?"

He asked while closing up to the albino.

Mentioned collected the Bokuto and brought them into the device compartment.

"Yeah. I did some rounds with the less skilled ones, so they'd get a chance to improve their lacking ones."

Ichigo followed Hichigo to the little room, where the trainings devices were stored.

"So? You gave them some advices?"

"Told them, what they need to improve and the most effective way to do so."

"Ah, well done, Fuku-taicho-san."

Hichigo put the last Bokuto away, turned around and grinned at Ichigo, when they heard someone call from outside.

"Fuku-taicho! Fuku-taicho!"

Hichigo pulled Ichigo into the small room and shut the door.

"What are you doing?"

The orangette protested.

"Shh! That's one of the training group. He's a rookie and an annoying pest, asking me about every shit. I've had enough of him for today."

Hichigo declared while he kept Ichigos mouth shut with a hand.

"Fuku-taicho! I've brought a guest. Abarai Renji, Fuku-taicho."

They heard footsteps on the wooden floor, that soon died down.

"Hichi, let me out. It's Renji."

Ichigo turned around to open the door, but the albino caught his hands from behind and whispered into the others ear.

"Let him be. Whatever it is it can wait."

Ichigo struggled to get free without any success.

"Do you think it's a good idea to wriggle around in a cramped little room like this, with me being close to you?"

Hichigo whispered again into Ichigo ear before he nibbles on the lobe of the same one, while one of his hands wandered under Ichigos uniform,, into his pants to take the hazel-eyed ones member and awake it from its slumber.

The same time, on Renjis side of the Dojo.

"Huh? He's been here just a moment ago."

The man wondered and Renji behind him said.

"Well than I have to look for him elsewhere. Thanks anyway."

The man bowed and left ahead of Renji, who slowly followed.

Just when they stepped past the entryway, the red-haired thought he heard something from inside.

In the small room.

Hichigo had stripped off Ichigos pants and his Gi hang loose on him, so the albino could tease him even more.

Ichigo tried to hold the moans, creeping up him throat, back since he had no chance of withstanding the sensual hands of the other one from the beginning.

Still, this one shred of a moan escaped and now he prayed that the two on the other side hadn't heard it as they were leaving or that they didn't pay it any attention.

Renji looked back to the hall, wondering if there really had been something.

"Did you hear that?"

"What, Fuku-taicho-san?"

Renji looked at the man of the fifth Squad.

"Never mind. You can go on ahead. I'm fine from here on."

"Excuse me."

The man bowed once again and left.

Renji instead went back into the Dojo and walked straight to the small room at the other end of it.

"You need to control yourself a bit more or else you get caught, Ichigo."

The albino whispered while footsteps drew closer every second.

Ichigo knew for himself, but he was so close to his release that made it harder and harder for him to even think straight.

Renji stood in front of the little backroom, everything was quiet.

Maybe he really imagined it.

But than he heard a voice, that was without a doubt Ichigos, speak from inside of the room.

"H-Hichi...I...can't...I'm gonna!"

'They aren't really doing what I think they do!'

He thought and his hand reached up to open the door.

Ichigo was at his limit.

He came with a cry of pleasure, the same moment as the door opened.

The hazel-eyed sprayed his load right into Renjis face, who blushed as red as his hair and looked with wide eyed at the scene presented to him.

"Hey-ya. Pineapple-san."

Hichigo greeted while he held an exhausted Ichigo in his arms.

Renji balled his hands into fists and yelled so loud that perhaps some members outside heard him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING AT BRIGHT DAYTIME IN HERE!"

Minuted later, when everyone cleaned up and found their focus again, they had a talk in the resting-room – former Vice-captain billet – .

"So why are you here Renji? Any sorry for earlier."

Ichigo said with a faint blush in his face.

"Taicho asked me to invite you to his manor. He didn't tell me why, just that he wouldn't take a 'No' as an answer."

"So this is kind of an order, nicely wrapped into a gift box, ne?"

Hichigo sneered.

"When shall we be there?"

"This evening, at about 8 pm. And don't be late."

So in the evening the two went to the Kuchiki manor, in where they were lead to the huge garden by one of the servants.

There the reason for them being 'ordered' to the Kuchikis was discovered.

"Happy birthday Ichigo and Hichigo!"

It was a surprise party for them, for their 27th birthday.

The two thanked everyone of the guests, which were all of their friend they had in the 13 Squads.

On the party there were only the best foods and drinks, you would find in the while Soul Society.

Byakuya even had organized a firework for the later evening.

The pair knew the idea hadn't come from Byakuya himself, but they acknowledged the effort he put in it.

"Oi, oi. Byakuya-boy's showing how to throw a party again."

Soon the party founded groups of women who talked about random stuff, men who told each other dirty jokes and tales of fights or who joined one of Ikkakus famous drinking contests.

Hours went by very fast and with the firework the party came to its end.

Slowly everyone bid their goodbye and headed back to their barracks.

Ichigo, who had joined the drinking contest and gave up before everyone else was deadly drunk and slept somewhere in the garden.

When Hichigo found him he shook him until he was conscious enough to scuff back to the barrack with Hichigo supporting him.

Being back at their room at about 3 am., Hichigo placed Ichigo on the bed and undressed him, while the drunken man mumbled around.

"Tha' was a nice party. Di'n' thin' Byak'ya would'a do sum'thin' like tha'."

"Yeah it was, wasn't it? Now get some sleep or you get the hell of a hangover later."

"I love ya, Hichi. Ya kno' tha'? So much I woul'..."

Ichigo fell asleep before he finished speaking, but Hichigo smiled knowingly.

He kissed the orangettes forehead and said before he went to sleep himself.

"I know. I also would do anything for you."

Chapter 22

End


	23. Chapter 23

Ichigo woke up from bright sunlight shining into his face.

He growled and turned around, attempting to cuddle against Hichigos body.

It wasn't there.

The orange haired opened an eye, to look at the empty space next to him.

'Is he up already?'

Sitting up while yawning, Ichigo wondered about the daytime and found the sun standing at it's highest point, as he looked out through the window.

"Shit! Why did this fucker let me sleep 'til midday?"

Ichigo jumped up, rushed into the bath and got ready in record time.

"When he run off somewhere again, I'll kill him for sure this time."

He muttered while he put on his Haori and stormed out of the billet, crushing into a man.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki Taicho."

"It's fine. I should have been more careful."

The man stood straight in front of him, lightly fidgeting.

"Is something the matter?"

"Yeah. Well, it's about Shirosaki Fuku-taicho."

Ichigo crooked an eyebrow asking.

"What's with him?"

"When I've seen him this morning he seemed to be deep in thoughts. And now we can't find him anywhere."

"Don't worry about it. I believe that everything's ok."

He left the man behind, walking toward the Bureau.

Ichigo could feel that Hichigo was in an other Dimension and he had a feeling that it wasn't the living world.

At the Bureau his feeling was confirmed.

Hichigo went to Hueco Mundo.

The Captain wondered what his lover did over there.

Was he fighting with Grimmjow? Did he go over there to make an end of the ex-Espada?

Ichigo couldn't just leave his Squad and follow the 2nd in command, so he had to wait for him to return.

He decided to train with his sister meanwhile.

A few hours later he felt Hichigos reiatsu reappear in Soul Society and he shunpoed to the albino.

"Hey, you took your time in Hueco Mundo. Why did you go there anyway?"

Hichigo closed up to him and gave Ichigo a gentle kiss.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

Ichigo knew that it was a lie, but he let it slip for now.

When Hichigo wouldn't tell him it had to be for a good reason, so he would wait until the albino would tell him on his own.

The following week the hazel-eyed noticed that Hichigo disappeared almost every day to the world of the Hollows and that he, if even possible, got paler each day.

Also the albino often spaced out and fired up at the least thing.

One day Ichigo asked him to stop going over to Hueco Mundo so often and luckily Hichigo followed his request, which didn't mean the albino stopped with what ever he did over there.

An other week later Ichigo searched for Hichigo again.

He asked a Squad member passing by, if he had seen the Vice-captain.

"Um, Fuku-taicho is at the outside training field. Maybe you shouldn't go there at the moment."

Something in the mans voice alarmed him, so he rushed over to the place to see what was going on there.

At the same time Hichigo was training like a madman.

He had asked the Bureau to create a barrier on the field and bait Hollows inside of it.

The albino was in Bankai state, but fought bare handed since a Hollow managed to snatch his sword out of his hands.

Hollow after Hollow fell and vanished.

Hichigo tried to tune out the voice of his _true self _that drove him insane since he started to train in Hueco Mundo.

'_What're ya doin' killin' yer own kind for no reason? I though' ya weren' a mad beast, only driven by tha instinct ta kill.'_

'Shut up. Shut up! Shut up! I'll get stronger. I need to get stronger, to protect him.'

Hichigo ripped an other Hollow apart.

A crowd of Squad members watched him, shocked and paralyzed.

'_Protect 'im, from wha'?'_

A man stepped out of the crowd and sneaked into the barrier.

"Are you finally loosing it, _Fuku-taicho?_ Well maybe your Hollow side got the better of you."

Hichigo face-palmed a Hollow and stopped it's attack.

His gaze snapped to the speaker below him and fury rose even farther in his guts.

Without a second thought he crushed the Hollows skull and launched his next attack at the man.

'I'll protect Ichigo from the likes of him!'

Several men, outside the barrier got alarmed and headed inside to stop Hichigo before his attack could hit his goal.

By fourth they grabbed him, two holding him back on his waist and the other two holding each one arm.

Hichigo struggled and yelled, blinded by his fury.

"Let go of me! I said to let go! I'm going to kill him! You hear me? I kill you, Haraki!"

Hichigo broke free of the men, holding him back and strikes anew.

"You're finished!"

_The day before_

_Hichigo walked with a deep frown on his face over the Squads grounds._

_He desperately thought about a way to get rid of the voice in his head, without endangering anyone. But he couldn't find any, because if what the voice told him was true, he had to break the seal so they would finally merge again and that would at least put himself in danger, because Yamamoto wouldn't let him run free if he broke the only rule that let him stay beside Ichigo._

_Hichigo wanted to go to a place where he could be alone and think, when he came along Yoshio._

"_What's with that pathetic face, **Fuku-taicho**? Is something the matter? Are you going to lose your sanity? Or did you finally come to see that Taicho is slowly drifting away from you and you'll lose him to me?"_

_In an instant Yoshio was pressed against a wall and Hichigo hissed at him._

"_Don't chance your luck, **boy**. The next time you talk to me like that you won't even have the chance to comprehend what happened before you take you last breath."_

_Hichigo let go of the man, who smirked back at him, while the voice in his head snickered._

Yoshio took his stance but before he would have needed to defend himself the albinos attack got blocked.

"What is going on here?"

"T-Taicho."

Ichigo had rushed between Yoshio and Hichigo and deflected the attack of last mentioned.

Still the Captains left side got torn up.

Hichigo watched the blood drip to the ground with shock widened eyes.

What happened?

Why did he attack Haraki and ended up injuring the one he loved more than his own life?

He couldn't understand it.

Ichigo glanced back to Yoshio.

"We'll talk later Haraki. Go back to your work and take the others with you, but before you leave clean up here for me. I take care of Shirosaki."

With that Ichigo shunpoed away with Hichigo in his grasp.

Somewhere in the outskirts of Rukongai he stopped and set Hichigo down, before he dropped to sit next to him.

He recollected the moment he arrived at the field.

It was right before Hichigo attacked Yoshio after he had broken free from his captors.

The albinos seal started to shine and his hair seemed to grow out.

Now that the albino had passed out it seemed as if nothing like that ever happened.

"What on earth was this? Why did he attack a subordinate?"

Ichigo checked on his wound and luckily found it to be shallow and the bleeding had already stopped.

Some minutes later the pain was also gone.

Just a moment later Hichigo regained consciousness.

"Ah, shit. My head feels like it's been hit by a truck."

"If that's all you got, you should prepare to face something more serious later."

"Ichigo! Are you alright? There's blood on your uniform."

"Guess why."

The albino blinked some times, before memory hit him.

"Shit."

"What the hell was wrong with you? I mean I know and I understand that Yoshio pisses you off. Maybe he does on purpose, but you wouldn't attack him because of that."

Ichigo looked at Hichigo, who avoided his gaze.

"He mocked me the other day and I have something else going on in my mind."

"Mocked you with what? And what else is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"You aren't telling me anything since weeks. If there is something bugging you than tell me!"

"I simply can't! I have to get along with it on my own. You already helped me once with it."

"What is going on with you?"

Hichigo didn't pay attention to the last question and sighs.

"He really asked for it."

"You mean Yoshio?"

"Who else? But I think I really went to far. Maybe I should talk with him."

Hichigo stood up, followed by Ichigo.

He went back to the Squads base and talked with Yoshio.

The third seat accepted it when Hichigo apologized and did the same back to the albino, for the way he had acted.

Still Hichigo couldn't get himself to trust the man, but if Ichigo wished it he would at least try to.

And when Ichigo invited Yoshio to a training with the 5th seat, which was Yuzu, the albino couldn't shove off the bad feeling he got.

Chapter 23

End


	24. Chapter 24

It was a peaceful afternoon and the two commanders of Squad 5 enjoyed it while they watched the training of Yuzu and Yoshio.

"T-Taicho!"

A man came running over to them, full of panic and out of breath.

"What is it?"

Ichigo asked him calmly.

"It's...horrible. In the Rukongai...Hollows attacked our district!"

Ichigo jumped up from his seat and into Captain-mode.

"How many?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but rumors say at least one of them is an Adjuchas."

"All men stay on alert! Hichigo, Yuzu, Yoshio. You come with me, we'll take care of them. If any Hollow gets past our line the rest of the Squad is ordered to take it down. Don't let any get into Seireitei!"

Four mouths shout.

"YES!"

The man ran, to inform the rest of the Squad, while Ichigo and his three accompanies hurried to the Rukon district.

"Yuzu, Yoshio. You take care of the weak Hollows. Hichigo and I will search for the Adjuchas."

"Yes!"

They split up and the younger Shinigamis fought off the common Hollows.

Not long after, the look-alike found that the rumor was right.

An Adjuchas strangled a young woman until her neck made a cracking noise.

Ichigo grabbed his Zangetsu and yelled.

"How dare the likes of you, step into our territory and murder innocent souls?"

The orange haired believed the Hollow smirked behind it's mask.

"Oh, so you came? Good. Then everything went after his plan."

"Who's plan? Why are you here?"

The Hollow dropped the dead woman and turned to the two.

"We were ordered by Grimmjow-sama to lure out the albino Shinigami, who insulted him several times, and his mate."

"We?"

"And if we did so, we either should bring them to him or kill them."

Someone else said in the back of the two.

"Two of them?"

Ichigo turned to look at the speaker finding an other Adjuchas and Hichigo whispered into his ear.

"Ichi, I think we should go somewhere else. We'll need full force to take both of them down at once. Staying here will endanger the citizens."

"Mhh."

Ichigo spoke to the Adjuchas.

"Come and get us, if you want to take out your orders."

Captain and Vice-captain disappeared, cursing Hollows following them and running directly into their fate.

"Damn, where did they go?"

One Hollow asked the other.

"Getsuga!"

"Tensho!"

From both their flanks the Hollows got hit by a white and a black Getsuga Tensho.

It was a one hit kill.

When they came back to the Rukon district, Ichigo called for aid with cleaning up and taking care of injured people.

Shortly after, the youngsters joined them together with a team of comrades and medics of Squad 4.

"Everything alright?"

Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. There weren't many though."

Yuzu answered him with a smile on her face.

"Taicho, um, this might not be the right time, but I'd like to talk with you about something in private."

"Can it wait until later?"

Yoshio looked away, but still said.

"...Yeah...Maybe it's even better than."

"Ok I come to you when we're finished here."

The Captain organized the cleaning up and lend a hand to carry the injured to the emergency sick bay.

The whole thing took until late in the night and Ichigo was deadly tired, but he kept his promise of a talk with Yoshio.

Ichigo knocked on the door of the mans billet.

"Yoshio? I came for the talk. Are you still up?"

A minute later the door was opened and Yoshio exited his room.

"I'd like to go on a walk. I don't want anyone spying on us. Is that ok Taicho?"

"Sine you were the one asking for it, I'm fine."

The two left the Squad behind them and walked toward a lonely hill in the Rukongai.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologize to you for causing you so much trouble. I thought about it for some time now. How I could get you to love me back, but when I saw you and Fuku-taicho fight the Adjuchas from the distance today...I finally realized that I will never have you."

Yoshio stared to the ground while he said it and he only lift his gaze when he felt the weight of a hand on his shoulder.

Ichigo gave him a gentle smile.

"I'm glad that you made your peace with it. And I also need to apologize for my idleness in the whole thing."

He than embraced Yoshio and hugged him like he would do with Yuzu.

"Yeah. I can't do anything about it, but..."

Hichigo watched the crescent moon shine, when someone knocked on the door.

"Nii-san?"

"Yuzu, come in. It's open."

"Shiro-nii. I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

He turned toward Yuzu, who stepped into the billet, shyly and afraid.

"It's about Haraki. I have a bad feeling. Shiro-nii, where is Ichi-nii right now?"

Chapter 24

End

Yeah you don't hear much from me after a Chappy, but now that we're coming to a close with this, I want to say something.

I want to thank everyone for their comments and for following the story until now

I am a real bad person because this is one hell of a cliffhanger...well at least if you know how it will go on *evil smirk*

If you have any wishes for one-shot fics or little multi-chappy's tell me.

I'll do following pairings:

Ichi x Hichi

Ichi x Grimm

Hichi x Ichi x Grimm

Hichi x Ichi x Kon

Grimm x Ulqui

maybe even

Aizen x Ichi &/or Hichi


	25. Chapter 25

Ok, Sachiel Angelo since you were the first to answer.

Here it is.

"Ugh!"

Ichigo dug his fingers into the back of Yoshios Shihakusho.

"Utsu, Kagede Ansatsu *."

His intestines began to burn like they were set on fire.

He cursed.

"Why?"

"I still can't stand it, that he has you, instead of me. So I'll _force_ him to leave you."

"Are you saying you'll kill me so we will be separated?"

Yoshio pulled his Aikuchi type Tantō out of Ichigo.

He had aimed for the hazel-eyed torso, right below the ribs.

"I'm sad that you think like that Taicho. And I wonder. How come you never where interested in my sword and it's abilities?"

After a moment of pause Yoshio continued, while watching Ichigo bending over and covering the stabbing wound with a hand.

"Anyway I'll tell you now. As you can see my sword is a short blade. The reason you never saw it is, that I wear it bound on my left lower arm. Well covered by my uniforms sleeve. So when I release Kagede Ansatsus Shikai form, the blade turns black and a poison will be set free. That poison is in your system now and it will not leave as long as I refuse it. It's highly effective on Hollows, so maybe you think why using it on you than?"

Ichigo had sunken to his knees, panting.

"Right. So why?"

"The poison reacts to the reiatsu of a Hollow, the greater it is, the more effective it will get. It feeds from the reiatsu. Not to mention that it throws the regenerative abilities of Hollows off. It's a real cruel death, don't you think?"

"So...what's...the point?"

"Can't you tell? Well maybe I let you fell it than. Dokusatsu.* ² "

Ichigos eyes ribbed wide open and he yelled in pain.

His right side was on fire again, but worse than before.

"Do you understand now? When your lovely Hollows reiatsu will be around you, it will kill you. It's not much that's in this necklace, but the direct contact with your body gives you a slight taste of the pain, _Fuku-taicho_ will cause you."

"_Shit!_"

Ichigo shifted, so he could hold himself up only on his knees, the bleeding got worse.

His free hand moved up to the necklace, while he glared at Yoshio who held his blade with Ichigos blood dripping from its tip.

"What did you say?"

Hichigo almost yelled.

"I knew I shouldn't try and trust him. Why didn't I check for this?"

He froze.

Yuzu looked worried at his horrified expression.

"Shiro...nii?"

"_**Shit!**_"

He stormed out leaving a confused Yuzu behind.

'Ichigo! Ichigos reiatsu fell quickly just now. Shit! Wait! Hold on until I come to save you!'

Ichigo ripped the necklace off and threw it away.

"Oh? That was unexpected. I thought you'd cling to it until you bled your body out."

"I...won't...let you have...your way so easily..."

Ichigo collapsed.

"Mhh? Done already?"

Yoshio asked more to himself and crooked an eyebrow, noticing that his Captain was sill conscious.

Ichigo tensed up and whined.

"Ichigo! Hang on!"

Hichigo ran over to his lover and tried to help him sit up.

When he touched Ichigo the mans whimpers turned into a loud pained cry.

"Don't touch me!"

Hichigo drew his hands back and clenched them into fists.

He glared at Yoshio, who watched the scene with a grin.

"You!"

"Aww,_ Fuku-taicho_, you shouldn't let your reiatsu burst out like that if you're really worried about Taicho."

"Damned brat!"

Hichigo snapped.

He attacked Yoshio with bare hands, got him by his throat and heaved him off his feet.

He grinned in an insane way at the helpless Shinigami.

"I know about your Zanpakuto, thanks to Yuzus research. I assume you poisoned him. Bad for you, 'cause you gave me a reason to kill you. When I won't be able to stay beside Ichigo anymore, I don't need to hold back anymore!"

Hichigo raised his reiatsu to it's barriers and forced it to go above them

The seals markings started to glow and burned away, leaving cuts in their place, while his hair grew long again.

Hichigo didn't even twitch when the seal cut into his flesh.

"Have you lost it...so far already,...that you don't care about him...anymore?"

Yoshio rattled.

Hichigos smirk grew so wide, you might think it would cut his face in half as he whispered into Yoshios ear

"You're wrong. Look at him, he's unconscious right now, but nothing more. To bad for you that I let the bureau develop a device to block my reiatsu long ago. But, _you're gonna die._"

With that he ripped Yoshios throat and dropped the dead body.

He went over to Ichigo, sadness washing over his body.

"I'll keep my promise, aisuru."

Picking his denrei shiki (the phone Shinigami use) he called for aid from the medic team.

"My Captain is injured. We're on the hills in western Rukongai, around district 250. Yeah I'll do what I can to stabilize him until you arrive. Bring a second stretcher. You'll need it for a dead comrade."

He ended the call and looked at Ichigo once more.

Than he opened a Garganta Gate.

"Forgive me, Ichigo."

He left through it and on the other side he faced Grimmjow.

"I've come to take your throne."

The ex-Espada grinned back at him.

"About damned time."

Chapter 25

End

a paint art for Yoshio's Zanpakuto is linked on my profile

The highlighted translations are the ones I chose to use.

Utsu = attack / defeat / _**destroy**_ / avenge

Kagede = _**in the Shadow**_ / Behind one's back ←

Kagede Ansatsu = Assasination in the Shadow

Ansatsu = _**Assassination **_←

*²

Dokusatsu = poisoning / _**kill by poison**_


	26. Chapter 26

Ichigo heard someone calling for him.

Slowly he forced his eyes to open.

Everything was white.

"Nii-san! Finally you came to it!"

"Yuzu. Were am I?"

His voice was raspy and his throat dry.

"At the 4th Squads. You've got treatment for your wounds."

"Where's Hichigo?"

"I don't know."

"What about...Yoshio?"

"He...got killed."

Ichigo sat straight in an instant wincing in pain because of his wound.

"Nii-san, don't move so suddenly. Your wounds will open again."

"I have to find him. He needs to come back to me."

Yuzu raised from her seat and pushed Ichigo back on his bed when he tired to stand up.

"No! I won't let you go!"

"Yuzu..."

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"No...Not until you're fully recovered."

"When I promise you I won't go before, will you do me a favor? Not as my subordinate but as my sister."

Yuzu thought about it for a moment and than said below her breath.

"Yeah."

"Erase all hints of where I've gone to and take care of the Squad until I return."

Shocked about Ichigos request, she tried to deny her promise again.

"Nii-san, I can't lead a whole Squad. I'm still to far to do so."

"You are a Kurosaki. You'll make it somehow."

Finally Yuzu agreed and Ichigo rested until his wounds were healed.

When Unohana looked for him once, she told him that the poison had vanished on it's own some days before and he needn't to worry about any aftermathes.

At the end of the week, when he finally should return to Squad 5, he disappeared without any trace.

Yuzu stood in the control room of the Bureaus central for the Precipice World.

She looked at the monitor, showing her brother run through the sub-dimension.

Than she deleted the records and replaced them with some fakes.

After she finished, she looked at the knocked out watchdogs for the Precipice World.

"I'm terribly sorry."

Before she headed back to the Squad she also altered their memories and at the Squad she prepared the last things for her temporary command.

Ichigo ran through the Precipice World, towards the world of the living.

He knew where he'd have to search for him.

"I'll definitely bring you back with me, Hichigo."

Twinberry Shinigami

End

That's been it.

The story's finished.

But don't worry, I won't let it stay like that.

There will be one more fic to complete the whole story, and this is the name of it:

Moonlight Memories

so look out for when I release it and I hope you will have your fun with it, too.

So see ya until next time

Your

Shiro Yue


End file.
